


Icarus

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Cho Seungyoun, Gryffindor Kim Yohan, Gryffindor Lee Hangyul, Hufflepuff Lee Eunsang, Hufflepuff Nam Dohyon, Hufflepuff Song Hyeongjun, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Ravenclaw Cha Junho, Ravenclaw Han Seungwoo, Ravenclaw Son Dongpyo, Shy Song Hyeongjun, Slytherin Kang Minhee, Slytherin Kim Wooseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Yohan, the golden boy of Gryffindor, notices fluffy haired Hufflepuff Hyeongjun... but there's only one problem."Gyul, do you know that fifth year kid from Hufflepuff?""Are you asking me," Hangyul chuckles, "if I know my little brother?"





	1. Hear me Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is originally from a fic thread in twitter but some details from my drafts never really made it to the final version. However, I'd still like to collate my work here in ao3 based on my original drafts after I beta read them. My ao3 versions are much more in detail, but it would really make me happy if you'd subscribe to my twitter thread as well.
> 
> This story will not follow some canon HP verse for easier reading (eg, year and ages). The characters enter Hogwarts at thirteen and so on.
> 
> **Seungwoo:** 7th Year, Ravenclaw  
**Seungyoun:** 7th Year, Gryffindor  
**Wooseok:** 7th Year, Slytherin  
**Yohan:** 6th Year, Gryffindor  
**Hangyul:** 6th Year Gryffindor  
**Junho:** 5th Year, Ravenclaw  
**Dongpyo:** 5th Year, Ravenclaw  
**Minhee:** 5th Year, Slytherin  
**Eunsang:** 5th Year, Hufflepuff  
**Hyeongjun:** 5th Year, Hufflepuff  
**Dohyon:** 3rd Year, Hufflepuff

The air was crisp when Hyeongjun stepped outside the castle grounds towards the Quidditch gate. His house is gonna play and the badgers have always been hyped every game, even when they lose.

“Hyeongjun! You’re watching today!” A flair of blond locks flew past his face.

“Yena noona,” he nodded and chuckled at his sunbae, “good luck catching the snitch.”

“Thanks,” she smiled softly, “But we all know what’s gonna happen anyway.” she shook her head as if she already accepted the outcome.

“You don’t know that.”

“Thank you, Junie. I better meet the team.” she ruffled his hair before going the opposite direction, “I’m glad you came today!” she shouted before she disappeared in a corner.

Right. Lee Hyeongjun was rarely seen in any social event aside from Quidditch. And he barely even goes to watch all the games, just specific ones.

He entered the bleachers and saw the colors of his house and the opposing team. Black and yellow for Hufflepuff.

Scarlet and Gold for Gryffindor.

“You’re almost late,” Eunsang appeared beside him alongside Dohyon. Hyeongjun just smiled sheepishly and had them lead the way.

“Hyung,” Dohyon whined, “Let’s go find seats so we could buy food already.”

“But you just ate-” Dohyon whined louder. Eunsang just rolled his eyes and found vacant seats towards the back.

“I don’t get why we even went here,” Dohyon said as he munched his food quietly, “we’re gonna lose anyway.”

“Can’t believe you didn’t have the same sentiments when you were against my house,” Minhee made his presence known. The group greeted him warmly and scooted so he can take a seat next to Hyeongjun.

“Yeah well, we have a better chance at winning against the serpents,” Dohyon laughed. Minhee quirked an amused smile and let it pass. Their maknae can be really blunt sometimes.

“Dohyon, this is about house spirit,” Eunsang chastised him but Dohyon ignored him in favor of his corndog.

“You’re here,” Minhee nodded.

“I am,” Hyeongjun echoed back.

“I’m guessing he’s playing.” Why else would Hyeongjun be there?

“Who’s playing?” Dohyon interrupted with a mouth full of food. Hyeongjun just shook his head in response. Only a few people know about it anyway, and he can’t have their maknae dolphin screeching about it in a public match.

Their conversation ended at that.

The commentator announced the appearance of both teams and the whole stadium erupted in cheers. More so for the opposing team. The Gryffindor Quidditch team is practically the home of Hogwarts’ aces after all. Some of them just got back from competing against Ilvermorny in a tournament which explains the deafening shouts they got.

“Gryffindor’s chaser Lee Hangyul is back in the game! We hope you recovered well from your injury!” the commentator announced and the audience cheered. He flew around the pitch, the screams only getting louder. Hyeongjun rolled his eyes at his antics.

“Congratulations again to Hogwarts for snatching a win against North America’s Ilvermorny,” the commentator continued, “especially to our seeker Kim Yohan for making this possible!” The said seeker bowed his head, and the crowd nearly had Hyeongjun deaf at this point.

The players bowed their heads towards the opposing team and proceeded to get in place.

“Uh, Hangyul sunbae is playing again?” Eunsang cocked his head to the side, pointedly looking at Hyeongjun, “Didn’t Madam Pomfrey have trouble nursing his injury? He even had to go to St. Mungo’s,” Eunsang said slowly.

Hangyul received a massive injury in his achilles tendon after the match against Ilvermorny. It was so severe that the hospital wing within Hogwarts couldn’t even heal him. When he was brought to St. Mungo’s, Hyeongjun barely had a blink of sleep.

A month after his recovery, Hangyul insisted on playing again. Hyeongjun wanted to protest but he was adamant in playing for Gryffindor. Once his mind was set on something, it was really hard to convince him otherwise.

“That hyung has nine lives,” Dohyon snorted “He’d most likely die in Wooseokie hyung’s hands than a Quidditch match.”

Hyeongjun decided to ignore their comments. Perhaps if he didn’t say anything they would just drop it. They eventually got the point but it didn’t stop Minhee and Eunsang from stealing glances at him. Hyeongjun can be a nervous wreck sometimes, especially when it comes to the people closest to him. Nonetheless, he appreciates his friends’ efforts.

The game started and everything became somewhat blurry, a dash of yellow and scarlet were seen sprinting with speed in the pitch. Yena and Yohan both flying around looking for the snitch. The beaters throwing the bludgers against the opposing team.

Hangyul flew past everyone holding the quaffle in his hand. He zooms in on a hoop and shoots without much resistance. “Ten points to Gryffindor! Chaser Lee back in his element!”

Hangyul laughs and shoots hearts towards the stands, a chorus of squeals can be heard beside Hyeongjun’s group. “Told you.” Dohyon rolled his eyes but cheers his sunbae anyway. “Yah, cheer for Hufflepuff.” Eunsang smacked his head.

Of course. Hufflepuff. As much as Hyeongjun loves Hangyul there’s a part of him that wanted his house to win. He wouldn’t mind if they lost, it was an expected case anyway, but winning against the strongest Quidditch team would boost their morale a lot.

“Another ten points for Gryffindor!” Hangyul shoots past everyone and whistles as he celebrates another score. Their captain and keeper, Cho Seungyoun, nodded proudly at Hangyul.

Seungyoun just relaxed at the other side of the pitch. The Gryffindor captain also plays for the Hogwarts team but he barely shows his skill at goalkeeping since most of the time the Quaffle is in their chaser’s hand. However, if the opposing team does have the opportunity at scoring, Seungyoun doesn't give the opposing team the chance to shoot. Unless there’s a small gap in the points, he sometimes let the other chasers score. He was still a good sunbae after all, and seeing his hoobaes cheer always make him happy.

Seungyoun pointed at Hangyul and did a thumbs up. Hangyul whistled again and flew across the pitch, his broom being carried by the wind effortlessly despite having just recovered from his injury.

Who would’ve thought that this loud sunbae is his hyung. Lee Hyeongjun, the quiet introvert from Hufflepuff, is Lee Hangyul’s baby brother.

Growing up, both brothers were told they were excellent wizards. However, Hyeongjun’s love for academics and practical use of magic was in contrast with Hangyul’s excellence in sports. He was the token star athlete, making the team during his first year and winning them matches left and right. Hyeongjun felt like he needed to keep up, but this sadly made him develop an inferiority complex.

Hyeongjun begged his hyung not to tell anyone they were brothers. He loves his hyung and he’s very proud of him, but his low self esteem nagged at him before he even entered Hogwarts. He’d get compared. People will expect a lot from him. Probably force him to join Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team as well. But his motor movements isn’t as controlled as Hangyul’s. His hyung was gifted, and he was… he was Hyeongjun.

Of course Hangyul agreed. As much as he wanted to boast to everyone that he has an amazing dongsaeng, Hyeongjun’s comfort and happiness comes first.

So Hyeongjun strayed away from the spotlight, tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible as he blended in with the hundreds of students. He made friends along the way of course, Eunsang who was from the same year and house as he was, Minhee who decided to stick with the Hufflepuffs ever since their first herbology class, and Dongpyo, Ravenclaw’s fifth year Prefect. Occasionally they’d have Dohyon trailing behind them as well. But only sometimes, since the kid’s glued to the side of the most recent person who gave him food, usually Seungyoun hyung. Makes sense why the kid has so many friends.

The scores were eighty to thirty in favor of Gryffindor. Mostly scored by Hangyul. Hyeongjun sighs to himself, at least his hyung is doing well.

He manages to shout a cheer for Hufflepuff amidst their score. If Gryffindor prided themselves with their seeker and chasers, Hufflepuff got the best beaters amongst the houses.

His little shout caught the attention of his hyung. He’d know his baby brother’s voice anywhere. So he swiveled his broom towards their stand letting the other chaser deal with the quaffle. The Hufflepuff stand booed jokingly but laughed it off, nobody could hate Lee Hangyul to be honest. He smiled at his schoolmates and waved, but kept eye contact with his dongsaeng. Hyeongjun shook his head but smiled endearingly at his hyung anyway.

“Beater Ha Sungwoon charges towards Chaser Lee!”

Everything happened in a flash. Their stand was suddenly screaming, a bludger coming their way. Gryffindor’s beater flew towards them with his bat to deflect the bludger but everything was so fast. Hangyul tried to protect the audience and deflected the attack with his broom. With his freaking broom.

As the bludger smashed towards Hangyul the back of his broom shattered making him unbalanced. His body was falling towards the ground. Hyeongjun tried to push his way towards the front rows as he screamed. It was hard to get past everyone. Most of the students were standing, trying to see Hangyul as well, but another commotion caught everyone’s attention.

“Seeker Kim Yohan catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!”

The stands were in chaos, everyone was cheering, even some Hufflepuffs who watched Yohan’s victory. But that doesn’t matter. He needed to see his brother. He pushed and shoved people as gently as he could, finally finding his way towards the railings. He looked at the bottom of the pitch and saw his hyung’s broom shattered on the ground, but no Hangyul in sight.

Where was he? His mind started to panic. He needed to get out of there and find his brother.

“Junie,” Eunsang managed to catch up to him, “I heard Seungwoo sunbae caught him at the last moment.”

Hyeongjun’s heart was still beating fast. His hands shook as he nodded, Minhee patted his back to calm him down.

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s okay,” his two friends whispered words of reassurance as they engulfed him in their arms.

Dohyon barreled his way towards them, “Bloody hell! That was brilliant!” Their dongsaeng squealed and flailed his arms around hitting his hyungs. “I told you this game was going to be awesome! Good thing I made us go.”

The three fifth years groaned.

* * *

Yohan caught it again. Memorizing the lines of gold like the back of his hand. The stands we’re already dispersing, in favor of celebrating their victory; or in the case of the Hufflepuffs, still celebrate a well played game.

He already got away from the hugs that engulfed him due to his victory. He’s sweaty and all he really wants is to take a shower as soon as possible.

“Great work, team.” Seungyoun patted his back. Yohan smiled at him, laughing at the commotion happening in the back.

“I told you to take care of yourself! You injured your bloody foot!” Seungwoo pointed at Hangyul exasperatedly.

“At least hyung was there to catch me,” he held a hand to his heart, “how romantic, right?” smirking his way towards Seungwoo.

The older boy just smacked his head and walked away muttering things about bloody dongsaengs and head boy duties. These kids will be the death of him. How the coach convinced the Head Boy to be a freaking lifeguard is one of Hogwarts' greatest mysteries. Seungwoo already retired from his Quidditch days ever since he was appointed as Hogwarts' Head Boy. When he was just a Prefect, he could still play Ravenclaw's matches for leisure. But being Head Boy came with numerous responsibilities, thus he gave up a place in their team and became a full time student leader.

Yohan laughed as he made his way towards his best friend, “You okay, dude?”

“Never better. Congrats, man!” they bumped their fist and gave each other a half hug. The stands were almost clear, aside from a few students here and there.

“Junho didn’t watch us?”

“Uh, I don’t think so. Said he was being tutored by Ravenclaw’s prefect. Dongpyo?”

“Right,” Yohan nodded, looking at a group of lower years peering at them through the stands. He saw Dohyon talking animatedly to the blond beside him. He recognizes some of them as fifth year students but only by face since none of them belong in Gryffindor. The boy in the middle, a soft faced Hufflepuff with red rimmed eyes, was looking at them. No, he was looking at Hangyul. Something tugged at his chest. Was the kid crying because his house lost?

"Gyul, do you know that fifth year kid from Hufflepuff?" He pointed across the pitch. Hangyul squinted his eyes and a sense of recognition dawned on him.

“Junie is here?” Seungyoun asked happily. Who?

Hangyul cocked his eyebrow at Yohan as he studied him, eyes narrowed. He pursed his lips as if he’s choosing the right words to say.

"Are you asking me," Hangyul chuckles, "if I know my little brother?"


	2. Cunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Yohan,” Hangyul carefully chose his words, “You’re like a brother to me. You know that. But my baby brother will always be my priority.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm very sorry for the very delayed update. Life kept me busy these days. I got employed recently and didn't really have the time to beta read. I'm very thankful for those who still keep up with my story!! I hope you guys enjoy this update :)

Hangyul barges into Seungwoo’s room without knocking. As head boy and head girl of Hogwarts, both Seungwoo and Eunbi have rooms for themselves. They can opt to stay in their house dorms but both would rather work in the silence of their own rooms.

Nonetheless, their silence is often disturbed by their friends coming in every once in a while.

Hangyul was about to open his mouth when Seungwoo beat him to it.

“Care to explain to me why you told Yohan about Hyeongjun? I thought you guys wanted to keep this a secret.” He turned his chair towards Hangyul.

“How did you-”

“Seungyoun.” 

“That little tattletale-” 

“Gyul-ah.” 

Seungyoun was the first one to know about their secret, managing to spot the brothers studying together in the hidden part of the library during Hangyul’s second year. Hyeongjun then told his closest friends about them. The three first years he’s always with, saying it was only fair.

Seungwoo on the other hand, managed to discover it when he became a prefect on his fifth year. Going through the student records while working. He saw the blood status and birth parents of both boys.

He thought that the brothers weren’t aware they could be long lost siblings since they barely talked in school. And so, he decided to carefully approach Hangyul about it one evening but was greeted by a slap on the mouth.

“Hyung, please. Keep this between us.” And that’s how he agreed to be the Hangyul’s confidant.

“Hyung you don’t understand. He asked for his name.” Hangyul groaned while flopping on Seungwoo’s bed.

“and? what’s the problem with that?”

“Kim Yohan. The guy who barely notices anyone aside from us, asked for my baby brother’s name.” Hangyul emphasizes.

“Okay?” Seungwoo puts the pieces together, “So are you telling me you dropped your well kept secret because you’re afraid your bestfriend will jump your baby brother’s pants? And by telling him you’re brothers he’ll stay away?”

Hangyul sighed. Bullseye. He recognizes it was a reach. But he knew his bestfriend since freshman year and he already memorized the quirks of the Gryffindor. Ignoring it would have been the best thing to do, things often pique Yohan’s interest. But not this time. Not when it’s his brother. 

“I know it sounds stupid.” 

“I mean you are pretty stupid,” Hangyul glared at Seungwoo, “but it totally makes sense. You have a brother complex after all. It’s something you would do.”

“You underestimate Yohan if you think that will stop him,” Seungwoo continued, “if that really is his intention.”

“Besides, don’t you think you’re overthinking this?” Seungwoo nudged Hangyul with his foot.

“I really hope I am.” He does. Maybe Yohan was just curious of the fifth years lingering after their game. Maybe he thought they were admirers waiting for them. But he didn’t have to ask about him.

“You know Hyeongjun can make decisions for himself, right?” 

“I know. But he’s still my baby.” Hangyul huffed out. They were only a year apart but Hangyul feels like Hyeongjun will always be the tiny baby he took care of all his life. He played the big brother role a bit too much, and would often be protective of the Hufflepuff.

“Of course he is. Give Yohan the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was just curious. Seungyoun told me Hyeongjun never left the stands until you guys went inside after all.”

“Yeah maybe,” Hangyul sat up from the bed “thanks hyung, I really needed this talk.”

“Gyul,” Seungwoo sat beside him on the bed,

“Yeah?” 

“Does Yohan know he’s not supposed to tell anyone else?”

“Oh shit-” Hangyul shot up the bed so fast, "Thanks again hyung!" he yelled before closing Seungwoo's door and sprinting towards the library.

“Lee Hangyul you really are something.”  
  


* * *

  
“So, how come no one told me about Hangyul’s dongsaeng?” Yohan tried to bring it up but didn’t know how to approach the subject. He doesn’t know if Hangyul didn’t tell their whole circle or he just hid it from him. Which kind of hurt.

“What? Hangyul has a sister?” Wooseok asked disinterestedly.

“Brother actually.” Yohan pointed out. He can’t help the tugging on his chest when he remembered the sad look the younger boy gave Hangyul.

“Who? Is it a first year. Must be why we didn’t know about him.” Wooseok shrugged 

“A quarter of Hogwarts’ population is a Lee, another quarter is a Kim. Who would even think about that during sorting? Oh, this must be hyung’s brother since he’s a Kim, oh look another Kim! They must be twins, and anoth-”

“Junho, I think we get it.”

“He’s a fifth year,” Yohan sighed

“A fifth-” Wooseok paused, “What!?” finally closing his book, Yohan getting his entire attention.

“I know,” Yohan now thinks what if Hangyul was just playing a prank on him, “his name is Hyeongjun?”

“I think I know him? My hoobae from Slytherin is pretty close to him. That’s kind of random though?” Wooseok still looked confused like it didn’t make sense. Hangyul and the kid had no interactions after all.

“I know him too. He’s my tutor’s friend. Wait a minute are you sure? Gyul hyung looks like he aged five years and that kid looks like he just came out from the womb.”

"Junho-yah, you're the same age." 

"Still? He looks like a first year." Junho shrugs

As if on cue, Hangyul came storming in the library which earned them some pointed looks. Wooseok looked at him sharply to quiet down the appearance of the Gryffindor, but Hangyul didn’t take notice and marched straight to Yohan.

“Yohan can I talk to you for a second?” Hangyul heaved a breath like he sprinted all the way across the castle.. which he did.

“Sure,” Yohan’s still confused. Maybe Hangyul will drop the act already? Probably say he doesn’t even know the Hufflepuff.

They went to a secluded part of the library, but still in sight of Wooseok and Junho.

“What’s up?” 

“Please keep it a secret.” Okay this was not what he was expecting.

“Gyul, you have to elaborate on tha-” 

“Junie. My brother. Please don’t tell the others.” He’s never seen the confident Quidditch player like this before.

“I- uh,” Yohan stuttered, “Can I ask why at least?” Why did Hangyul want to keep his dongsaeng a secret? Was he ashamed of him? Were they not born of the same parents?

“It’s not my part to explain,” Hangyul sighs, “but he doesn’t like attention on him. That kid is a very private person,” he chuckles sadly

“And you know how we are,” Hangyul explains further. Of course he knows. They weren’t only known in Hogwarts but their reputation reaches other wizarding schools as well. Both of their futures are already set if they ever want to pursue a professional Quidditch career. Prodigies per se. Attention of the media will always be on them.

Yohan nodded seemingly understanding where his best friend is coming from.

“So you’re not going to introduce him to us? Seungyoun hyung apparently knows him.” Yohan tried to come off as nonchalant. Hangyul raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t working.

“I’m sorry. Seungyoun hyung knew since Junie was a first year. He’s like an older brother to him as well.” Yohan nodded for him to continue. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Yohan,” Hangyul carefully chose his words, “You’re like a brother to me. You know that. But my baby brother will always be my priority.” and Yohan understood. The kid must really be something. This was the first time Yohan saw the carefree Hangyul actually look like he cares for something other than his grades and career.

“So please, please, keep this a secret. Not just for me but for him as well.”

“You’re a great brother, Gyul. I hope someone already told you that.” Yohan smiled understandingly. Hangyul looked like he was ready to tackle him for a hug.

“I’m assuming you didn’t tell anyone, right?” 

“Uh,” Yohan scratched his head, “about that.”  
  


* * *

  
Hangyul left the library satisfied with Yohan's plan, said he needed to find someone before his day ends. He patted Yohan’s back before leaving, as if saying ‘I trust you, please don’t fuck it up’.

“Right, so that was a mistake. I just mistook him as his brother,” Yohan babbled as he got back to their table.  
  
“Which he’s not by the way. Junho is right, I mean he’s a Lee but they’re not-” Yohan groaned, “Please just ignore the past thirty minutes. Hangyul was just playing a prank. They’re not brothers. Let’s get back to work.”

“What did I tell you? Too many Lee’s, hyung.” Junho looked at them, clearly satisfied that he was right, “that was such an uncreative prank by the way.”

“Yeah,” Yohan laughed, “What do we expect from Hangyul?”

Wooseok eyed him suspiciously before nodding slowly to agree with him, “Right, what do we expect.”   
  


* * *

  
Hangyul tried to find his brother. He's always studying with his friends during this time. They’re most likely in the transfiguration room since Hyeongjun's friend, Dongpyo, would rather teach the kids in an empty classroom than a library.

“Hey,” Hangyul entered the room, four pairs of eyes found their way towards him.

“Hey yourself,” Dongpyo pouted, going for a protective stance. The small fifth year was equally as cute as his brother, but the kid won't even let Hangyul coddle him.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Eunsang whisper-yelled at Dongpyo. Hangyul remembered why he liked this kid- “he’s disabled.” Okay maybe not.

“Maybe that’s why he shouldn’t have played that match.” Dongpyo’s lips pouted even more, “he should put his health first. He made Junie cry.”

“Guys,” Minhee calmly intervened, “he’s still our sunbae. At least greet him first,” okay maybe this kid is his favorite, “Sup Hangyulie?” ugh.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Hyeongjun spoke calmly to his friends, “it wasn’t his fault. Sungwoon hyung is just a really good beater,” he laughed and Hangyul scoffed. He could’ve deflected that attack properly if he had a bat too.

“Why are you here, hyungie?” 

“Do you want to take a walk with me?” Hangyul asked his brother.

“Sure!” He smiled, but not yet moving towards him, “like right now?”

“Yeah, let’s go to the courtyard.” Hyeongjun nodded his head and followed his hyung happily. They always met in the isolated parts of the castle when he wants to hang out with Hangyul. Sometimes even Seungyoun tags along.

“Sorry about my friends, they’re a little over protective.”

“I know bub, I’m kind of guilty of that as well, aren’t I?” Hyeongjun giggled at his brother. He didn’t really mind. Hangyul was just looking out for him.

“It’s okay hyung. Why did you come get me by the way? You already apologized yesterday after the match.” He gasped, “I-is your injury okay?”

“Oh no, hyung is out of the hospital, right? I’m okay.” Hangyul patted the grass next to him and Hyeongjun followed him.

“Junie, hyung did something bad I guess.” 

“What is it?” Hyeongjun saw his hyung’s hesitation, “You know I won’t get mad at you, right? We can fix it. I can help.”

Well, it’s not like he needs to beat around the bush.

“I told Yohan you’re my baby brother.” Hangyul blurted it so fast Hyeongjun barely made sense of it.

Hyeongjun looked at him confusedly, “Yohan, as in your bestfriend? The Quidditch star?” Hangyul nodded in confirmation. This is it. This is where his brother disowns him.

Hangyul waited for an outburst, a gasp of betrayal, or any silent crying but nothing came, “Oh okay,” Hyeongjun breathed. “I thought you hexed someone.”

“You thought I hexed someone?” Hangyul repeated, a little baffled. The Gryffindor didn’t know if he should feel sad because his brother thinks he was capable of doing such a crime, or be happy that Hyeongjun would still accept him either way. 

“Yeah maybe even did something illegal. You know those rumors about Quidditch locker rooms.” What? Where did that come from?

“Junie please don’t watch those muggle shows anymore.” Hangyul sighed massaging his temples.

“Seungyoun hyung actually tells me stories about it.” That hyung. is. so. dead. Quidditch Captain be damned, he'll be the new one after he disposes Seungyoun's body.

“But you’re not mad at hyung?” He’ll deal with Seungyoun some other time.

“No,” Hyeongjun smiled softly, “There must be a reason why you told him, right? At least you won’t get to vent too much on Seungwoo sunbae and Seungyoun hyung.” He’s got a point. Although the two were almost as protective as Hangyul when it comes to Hyeongjun, both of them still worry about other things, and Hangyul can’t help but feel guilty when he adds his brother problems to their list. Maybe he could talk to Yohan about them as well. He shook his thoughts away when he remembered where his bestfriend currently stands.

He looked back at Hyeongjun who was only supportive and understanding since the start of their conversation. Oh god, Hangyul might just burst into tears right there. 

“You’re the best baby brother ever.” Hangyul tackled him in a hug, “but this isn’t what you wanted, right?”

“Hyung, that sunbae barely talks to anyone aside from you and four other people. I think I’ll live.” Hyeongjun hugged him back.

“Unless, he tells the others and those people tell other people,” Hyeongjun froze, his mind starting to be flooded with thoughts, “He knows it’s supposed to be a secret, right?”

“I-” Hangyul sighed, “yeah, he knows-” 

“Hangyul-ah, you’re here,” a lilted voice called from behind, “I wanted to study somewhere quiet.”

Of-fucking-course. He should've seen this coming.

“Oh, you’re with someone,” a pair of hands flopped some books on the grass, “You must be Lee Hyeongjun," the person emphasized his surname.  
  
"I’m Kim Wooseok,” he extended a hand for him to shake  
  
“I heard so much about you,” his eyes glinted in broad daylight.  
  
So it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ That's it for today. I'll make it a point to update as much as I can since the four chapters are already in my drafts.
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave kudos, comments, and likes here as well~ it would motivate me so much!! Thank you and I hope you all have a great week ahead :)


	3. Houses, Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun just shook his head. He didn’t know what to say, or how to strike a conversation with someone whose reputation he can’t grasp. He didn’t even know why Wooseok stayed.

Hangyul stared at the two individuals in front of him. On the right is Hyeongjun, nibbling on a chocolate frog while stealing glances towards him. The left is the scheming snake that gave his brother the said chocolate.

“Would you please stop staring? Stop waiting for something bad to happen,” Wooseok deadpanned, “I’m not doing anything you dimwit.”

“Can you go away now? Find Seungwoo hyung to annoy or someone else. As you can see, I was talking privately to my hoobae.”

“Hangyul-ah, you don’t need to pretend anymore,” Wooseok smirked subtly, “the three of us know you’re brothers, right?”

Hyeongjun choked on his chocolate frog. 

“You really think Yohan can lie to save his life? That kid didn’t stop fidgeting.” Wooseok waved his hand dismissively. Hangyul sighed, leave it to his best friend to ruin everything.

“And don’t even leave the blame all on him,” Wooseok looked at him knowingly, “the two of you talked for twenty minutes and you expect me to believe the bullshit that everything was a joke.”

“You kids should know how to make up a better story. No wonder none of you Gryffindors got sorted into Slytherin.” Wooseok waved his hand dismissively.

“And Junho,” Wooseok shook his head, “how that Ravenclaw fell for your lies is beyond me. But at least you won’t get to worry about him.” 

“As for you,” he turned towards the youngest, “I know why you’re sorted into Hufflepuff,” 

Hyeongjun just looked at him nervously and looked back at Hangyul for help.

“You are the cutest little thing,” Wooseok cooed at him, “Do you want a new hyung? I can get you away from that idiot if you want. I heard being dumb is a contagious disease.” Wooseok pinched his cheeks.

Hangyul put a protective arm around his brother, and Hyeongjun stifled a laugh at Wooseok. “Nobody’s adopting anyone. And you,” Hangyul pointed accusingly at Wooseok, “There’s a reason why this is kept a secret okay? Promise the both of us-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. That much I figured.” Wooseok rolled his eyes at Hangyul, “Don’t worry, unlike Yohan I know my way around lying. I’ll help the both of you.” Wooseok shrugged. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Hangyul shook his head. Wooseok agreeing almost immediately is never a good thing. “I haven’t even told you the reason why we’re doing this.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want. I respect that. But,” Hangyul’s eye twitched as he waited for Wooseok’s condition. Bloody Slytherins and their cunningness. He saw this. He freaking saw this. “Let me hangout with him.”

“Why? You don’t even hang out with us willingly unless we drag you out of your dorm.”

“Maybe I want a nice dongsaeng for once.” 

Hangyul knew there was no going back now. “Fine.” he grumbled, “but don’t turn him into one of your minions. That Slytherin kid just talked casually to me earlier.” Wooseok laughed approvingly and turned his attention back to Hyeongjun who was quiet during the whole ordeal. He saw that the chocolate frog he gave was already finished.

“Do you want more sweets?” Wooseok smiled kindly at him. 

“No, no more sweets, Junie,” Hangyul chastised and froze as he realized something, “wait ugh, I was supposed to meet back Yohan in the library for transfiguration.”

He stood up and held his hand towards his brother, “I’ll take you back to your friends.” 

“Wait,” Wooseok stopped him, “let him stay. It’s a nice day.”

Hangyul looked like he was trying to make up his mind but in the end he still relented with a sigh of defeat.

Wooseok may be cunning and unpredictable, but this hyung doesn’t do any harmful unless provoked. And it looked like he already took a liking towards his baby brother so he felt that it was fine to leave them alone. But just to be sure.

“I’ll send Seungyoun hyung here, in case something happens.” the underlying threat didn’t go past Wooseok. Well, it’s just Seungyoun. Nothing he can’t handle so he shrugged in response.

Hangyul bid his goodbye to the both of them and headed off.

Hyeongjun fidgeted in his place. He didn’t know the Slytherin personally. Only stories from Minhee and the other students around him. And heck those stories were even contrasting. 

His best friend practically worships this sunbae, however the rest of the student body differ. 

Since Hyeongjun barely does anything outside of his circle, rumors he knew are limited as well. He knew Wooseok is one of the most popular students in school. No, he’s not a Quidditch player unlike most of his friends, yes, he might excel in his studies as well, but he’s known for something else.

Cold. Attractive. Piercing.

Students love and hate him at the same time. His reputation started when he was a fifth year, being chosen as the Slytherin prefect. He was perfect for the role. Had the proper authority and didn't bow down to others. A year later he quit through a formal letter informing the school officials of his withdrawal to continue as prefect for his sixth and seventh years.

Needless to stay the students were shocked. As cold as Wooseok can be, he was a great leader, although aloof. His letter informed the officials of wanting his own privacy. The rest of it wasn’t known.

Some say he got into a fight with a prefect from Ravenclaw. Some heard that he got stalkers following him everywhere he went. Several rumors but unfounded if true. Wooseok walks the halls with stories behind him, head held high, and pride in his sleeves.

“What are you thinking about?” Wooseok smiled at him. 

Hyeongjun just shook his head. He didn’t know what to say, or how to strike a conversation with someone whose reputation he can’t grasp. He didn’t even know why Wooseok stayed.

“You’re thinking why I want to be your friend, right?” Wooseok moves next to his side and looks up at the clear sky.

“I feel like we’re the same, you and I,” a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. 

“We’re not outcasts. But we don’t belong in crowds either, don’t you think so?” 

Hyeongjun looked at him. Face relaxed and easy, far from the Wooseok he heard from the students murmuring in the library.

“And if the others can’t keep their mouth shut about your secret, you go to me, okay?” Wooseok looked at him expecting an answer. 

“Okay, Wooseok sunbae,” Hyeongjun smiled kindly. 

“It’s Wooseok hyung to you,” Wooseok bops his nose, “I’m your friend now too.”

Hyeongjun felt warm. He’s never felt this while befriending someone for the first time before. Maybe it’s the underlying emotional connection. Maybe he knows that somewhere deep down, this hyung is lonely too. The rumors are just rumors after all. 

Maybe he found another person his heart can trust.

* * *

“Hey,” Seungyoun approached the figures quietly.

Wooseok shushed him. The younger one was currently sleeping on his lap. He continued to stroke his back while Hyeongjun murmured in his sleep.

“Hangyul sent me. Said he doesn’t trust you with Junie.” Seungyoun laughed at the ridiculousness. If Hangyul was worried about Wooseok regarding anything, it should be stealing his brother away from him.

“Oh please, I’d raise this kid better than he can.” touché.

“So you know,” Seungyoun acknowledged the elephant in the room.

“Yeah,” Wooseok said softly. Hyeongjun stirred in his sleep and murmured something along the lines of ‘hyungie’ and ‘chocolates’.

“I think my heart just bursted,” Wooseok said while touching his chest. He’ll make sure to have a stock of chocolate frogs the next time he meets with Hyeongjun again.

“You have one?” Seungyoun laughed while he was met by an unamused glare. He sat across the two of them. Looking at the sight in front of him is just surreal. He didn’t even know Wooseok was good with younger students. He just saw how he treats their other friends of course, but seeing this side of him just seems too good to be true, almost as if he doesn’t want to believe it.

“Wooseok-ah,” Seungyoun carefully started, “Why are you doing this?” 

“Excuse me?” Wooseok replied sharply.

“Come on,” Seungyoun continued, “is there something you’re getting from this? The kid doesn’t know anything.”

“Are you saying I’m doing this so I could get something in return?”

Seungyoun looks away guiltily. He didn’t want for it to come out as if he’s accusing him. He just wanted to know if this was genuine. For Hyeongjun.

And for his heart.

He doesn’t know how his heart could handle that the cold, serious student has a soft spot as well. He's known him for years, yet it still felt like they were worlds apart

“Bloody Slytherin am I, right?” Wooseok moved to place Hyeongjun in Seongyoun’s lap instead. 

“I didn’t even say anything about that,”

“And what about you, did the other meatheaded Gryffindors put that thought in your head?” Wooseok seethed, “Did they tell you how Slytherins will deceive you eventually? That they can’t do anything without malicious intent?” 

“Wooseok, I’m your friend, I know that-” Seungyoun reasoned out hoping that would be enough to calm down the Slytherin.

“But why do you think I’m your friend?” Wooseok spat out, “Do you think I’m trying to leech off of your popularity, Mr. Gryffindor Cap?” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Seungyoun argued back.

“Then maybe you should start seeing me as your friend! Not as a fucking Slytherin!” Wooseok turned his back and started walking away.

“Seok,” Seungyoun said calmly. Wooseok stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around.

“I didn’t mean for it to come out that way, I’m sorry.” Wooseok was about to walk again when Seungyoun continued, “Please stop seeing people like they’re just a representation of their house. We’re more than that. I know you’re not just a Slytherin, Seok. Not everything boils down to blood status and houses. I hope you don’t see yourself like that as well.” Wooseok didn’t look at him. Didn’t even acknowledge if he heard. 

Wooseok continued walking back to the castle without giving a glance.

“Hyung,” Hyeongjun looked at him. Seungyoun didn’t even consider the younger one could wake up to their yelling. He’s such a bad hyung. “You made him mad.”

“Yeah,” Seungyoun hoisted him up, “come hug hyung. Are you okay? Did we startle you?”

Hyeongjun nuzzled his head in Seungyoun’s shoulders and sighed, “I should be asking you that question, hyung.” 

“Hey, I’m fine. Wooseokie will come around,” he’s not even sure if that was the case but he surely hopes so. He doesn’t know if he was assuring Hyeongjun or himself. But he swears he’ll try to reconcile with Wooseok as soon as he sees him, as stubborn as the Slytherin is.

“You like him don’t you.” Hyeongjun said. He didn’t even ask it. Said it like it was a fact. Seungyoun sighed and rubbed the younger’s ear.

“He was genuine, hyung,” Hyeongjun sighed “I can feel it.” 

He didn’t need Hyeongjun to tell him. He knew it in his bones as well.

* * *

Yohan was apologizing every few minutes, it was starting to get on Hangyul’s nerves. “Gyul, I know I already said I didn’t-” 

“Yohan, please shut up,” Yohan flinched, “I know you’re a terrible liar. And I already said you’re forgiven, right? Just never bring it up with anyone else, okay?” Yohan nodded in understanding. He can do that. Not bring it up. Ever.

“Now finish your transfiguration essay,” Hangyul pushed the parchment towards Yohan. It’s not even half done since Yohan has been fidgeting every few seconds.

“So about your brother,” Hangyul sighed and stopped writing, “You said he’s with Seok hyung and Seungyoun hyung right now,”

Hangyul didn’t like where this is going.

“How come Wooseok hyung can be friends with him and I can’t?”

“Did you forget the part where he ambushed our quality time?” Yohan snorted at that. It still amuses him how tough and confident Hangyul can be really sentimental towards his baby brother.

“Yeah but, you agreed that they can be friends,”

“He threatened us,” Hangyul shrugged. 

“Wooseok hyung threatened you? To be friends with your brother? Really, Gyul?” Okay, Hangyul was bullshitting at this point.

“Look dude, I just really want to minimize this issue. Wooseok hyung knowing is already bad because the campus knows him. Imagine having you in there as well.” 

“So I can’t really be friends with him, can I?” Yohan sighed and started to scribble at the corner of his parchment. Oh no, Hangyul’s not having the sulky best friend tactic. Nope. He won’t fall for that again.

“Ugh fine.” Hangyul groaned.

Yohan’s head shot up so fast, Hangyul wondered if he broke it. “Really?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hangyul said dismissively, “Come with me tomorrow, I’ll introduce him to you.”

Yohan smiled so wide that the other table audibly cooed at his bunny teeth. “Thanks for trusting me, Gyul.” Yohan whispered.

Hangyul shook his head fondly. His best friend can really be persuasive sometimes when he tries to get something he wants. 

Wait a minute.

* * *

Yohan can’t believe it. He’ll meet Hangyul’s brother tomorrow and he’s so happy that he can’t even place his energy anywhere so he decided to go for a late night practice alone in the pitch.

It was late but he’s already used to the coldness of the air that hit him as he flew. You don’t get to be an ace Quidditch player after all. It took a lot of self practice, trainings, and injuries along the way. The night was his friend.

He flew around trying to find the snitch he released when something caught his eye in the stands. He flew closer towards the place and spotted someone familiar.

“Hey,” Yohan stopped in front of him, “it’s late. What are you doing here?”

The boy was startled from his studies as he looked up. He didn’t even notice someone was practicing in the pitch.

“Yohan sunbae,” he greeted,

“You’re Hyeongjun, right?”

Looks like tomorrow’s meeting turned earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA HELLO!! Thanks so much for reading this far!!! WE FINALLY GET TO SEE YOHLEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you leave a review, kudos, and/or bookmark! Or if you have any questions, just drop them below and I'll answer them. They really make my day :) I hope yall have a great weekend ahead!


	4. It's nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Hyeongjun didn’t see Yohan as someone unreachable, like a face on top of a crowd you know you’ll never meet.

The younger boy nodded but wouldn’t meet his eyes. Yohan decided to fly closer towards him. He tells himself he’s happy he finally gets to meet his best friend’s brother, not because fluffy hair and doe eyes invaded his dreams for the past few days.

“What are you studying?” the Hufflepuff just blinked at him.

“Uhm, astronomy,” Hyeongjun murmured while tugging his robes towards his chest. He was obviously not used to the cold.

“I took that last year,” Yohan continued, “it’s a pain in the ass the memorize. I like subjects focusing on magic better,” he waived a hand in the air nonchalantly to show he's no threat.

“Me too,” Hyeongjun smiled softly at him, and damn did Yohan’s breath stutter at that.

It was already late. The prefects would probably go about their daily rounds any minute now, and he still hasn't caught the snitch. As he was scolding himself to leave the Hufflepuff alone, a flash of gold buzzed it’s way in the corner of his eye. He zoomed towards it in a flash. Extending his arm and gripping the base in a fast motion. And, that’s an end for today’s practice. He looked back at the stands to see Hyeongjun looking at him with his mouth wide open.

“Sorry about that,” Yohan scratched the back of his neck as he returned towards him, “gotta wrap up my practice before the prefects come.”

Hyeongjun shook his head, “It’s okay, I was just shocked.” 

“Why?” Yohan quirked his head to the side. The Gryffindor looked like a clueless first year with his bunny teeth and wide eyes, Hyeongjun wanted to coo.

“It’s just that I never focused on you play before,” 

“Oh,” Yohan nodded in realization. Somewhere at the back of his head, he told himself a wave of slight disappointment didn't come from that. “You like seeing your brother play?”

Hyeongjun’s eyes widened for a moment before he remembered that Yohan and Wooseok were made aware of him.

“Not really, Quidditch is a dangerous sport.” he shrugged, “I like seeing him happy though. And if playing makes him happy then I’ll be with him along the way.”

Yohan nearly melted at his sentiments. These brothers really do care so much for each other. He wished he had a dongsaeng too to share his own stories and adventures with, but sadly he was an only child, expected to continue the family’s Quidditch legacy. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy Quidditch, he already lives and breathes it. Doesn’t even know what path he’ll take if this wasn’t an option anymore. But sometimes he thinks of a life where people don’t focus on him as the star athlete. He only wanted people to befriend him as Yohan, the goofy sixth year who only has friends you can count on one hand.

The snitch was still buzzing in his hand, taking Hyeongjun’s attention. His interest doesn’t go unnoticed through Yohan. “Do you want to see it?” Yohan hopped off his broom and went closer to the younger boy.

“Here, give me your hand,” Hyeongjun tentatively raised his hand towards the older boy as Yohan placed his underneath. Hyeongjun nearly flinched at the sudden contact, not because he’s not used to being close to strangers, but because he forgot his own hands were practically numb from the cold. Yohan’s was like a furnace underneath his. Hyeongjun wanted to turn his hand and just grab that warmth instead of the snitch but he didn’t want his sunbae to feel weirded out.

Yohan guided his fingers to grip the base of the snitch, avoiding the wings. He carefully let Hyeongjun’s hand go and smiled down at him. “See, it’s not that hard holding it.” Hyeongjun’s eyes shone with wonder as the snitch buzzed its wings, he turned it around looking at the intricate details. He never thought he’d get close to one, let alone handle it.

“Now you can tell your friends you caught a snitch.” Yohan laughed lightly at the boy who’s still observing the golden ball in his hands.

“Thank you, sunbae,” Hyeongjun smiled sincerely at him. The cracks on his lips and his cold hands didn’t go unnoticed by Yohan. There was a pause, him battling it out with himself if he should do what he's about to do. In the end, the rational part of his brain won as he untied his Gryffindor scarf and handed it to him.

“Here,” Hyeongjun looked like he wanted to decline but Yohan was already tying it around his neck, “just tell the others it’s from Hangyul.” 

“Thank you,” the Hufflepuff drowned in the scent of pine and rain, “will you be okay?”

“Yeah,” Yohan patted him reassuringly, “I always practice at night. Already gotten used to the cold.”

“I’ll just give it to hyung so he can give it back to you after I wash it,”

“No, it’s okay. Just give it back to me when we see each other again,” Yohan didn’t tell him they’ll meet tomorrow since Hangyul obviously didn’t tell his younger brother yet. Maybe his best friend was just joking about it.

“Okay,” Hyeongjun sighed at the warmth wrapping him, “I better go though,”

“I’ll walk you-” 

“No!” Hyeongjun said hastily, “I mean, sorry sunbae, I don’t want to bother you more than I already did.” he handed the snitch back to him.

“Hey, you weren’t a bother, okay? And if you still want to study astronomy during the night, make sure to have someone with you,” Yohan paused again, deciding to just go for it before the opportunity disappears, “you can also ask for me, if you’re not uncomfortable with that.” he added hastily.

“Okay,” Hyeongjun nodded before getting up, “thank you again, sunbae. I'll keep that in mind.” He smiled softly back at the Gryffindor before waving goodbye. 

Yohan almost forgot that the younger boy liked walking the halls unnoticed. But it wouldn't hurt to befriend him, right?

He watched him go back to the castle before waiting for a couple of minutes and walking in as well. Doe eyes and brown hair ghosting him every time he closes his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, Hyeongjun didn’t see Yohan as someone unreachable, like a face on top of a crowd you know you’ll never meet. He wasn’t as snobbish as what other students whisper about. Hyeongjun still felt like Yohan was just being nice since he’s Hangyul’s brother.

Yeah, that must be it.

He nuzzled closer to the warmth of the scarf, smelling Yohan’s scent. It helped him warm his way back to the Hufflepuff common room. And yet, the warmth he felt on his cheeks seems different from usual. It crept on him to his arms and feet. The warmth of Yohan’s hand still lingered the back of his palm.

“Where were you?” Eunsang crossed his arms when he saw him. He was lounging near the fireplace next to Dohyon, both munching on sandwiches.

“I was studying astronomy outside,” Eunsang remained quiet, looking at his friend with a knowing look.

“Hyung, you have a friend from Gryffindor?” Dohyon bounced in his seat as Hyeongjun sat beside them. Hyeongjun ruffled his hair to quiet down their maknae.

He forgot he was still wearing the scarf around his neck. He can’t even think of an excuse at the moment, basking in the warmth of the fireplace. He was too tired to even speak.

Eunsang was still looking at him pointedly as if trying to say, _“If you were going to hangout with Hangyul sunbae at least tell me.”_ But that’s it. He didn’t even hang out with his hyung. It’s not his hyung’s scarf.

Dohyon scooted a little closer, trying to leech some warmth off of his hyungs when he suddenly lifted Hyeongjun’s scarf to his eyes. An embroidered KY with a snitch neatly placed at the bottom.

“Hyung?” Dohyon said loudly, getting attention from the other Hufflepuffs in the common room, “Why are you wearing Yohan hyung’s scarf?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead. What's up?


	5. Getting Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can’t tell you who to be friends with, Junie. Follow your heart but remember your values. You know what will happen if the school finds out you’re involved with them.” Eunsang finished for the three of them.

Eunsang suddenly sat straight and widened his eyes at their maknae. His vision flitted to the scarf only for a split second, confirming Dohyon’s announcement. What in the world is Hyeongjun doing with Yohan's scarf? Hyeongjun was just frozen in his place, clearly not knowing what course of action to take so Eunsang decided to take control from there.

“Dohyon-ah,” Eunsang said loudly, “the scarf was lent by Kim Yugyeom sunbae, that’s why his initials are stitched.”

“But Yugyeom sunbae doesn’t know us-” 

“Come on, up, up” He hauled the two Hufflepuffs to their feet, with Hyeongjun stumbling slightly, “time for the three of us to go to bed.”

He looked around sharply at the curious badgers eyeing them, some who already got back to what they were doing after hearing it wasn’t Yohan’s. “What are you guys looking at? Can’t a sunbae give their cold hoobae a scarf anymore?”

“Eunsang-ah,” Hyeongjun tugged at his sleeves. The younger one looked like he was too tired to defend himself, “Let’s just go.” He turned the scarf over so the embroidery can’t be seen.

Eunsang dragged the three of them towards the boys dormitory, first dropping Dohyon in front of his room before guiding a tired Hyeongjun in theirs.

He tucked the fluffy haired boy in his bed, looking at the tiredness around his eyes. “You know I’m not gonna let this die down, right? You’re gonna explain to me what’s going on, but you need to rest first.”

Hyeongjun nodded meekly at his friend before cuddling closer to his futon.

“Junie, I just want to ask,” Hyeongjun nodded for his friend to continue.

“He didn’t do anything to harm you, did he?” Eunsang asked worriedly at his friend’s state.

“No, Eunsangie, he’s very nice,” 

“Then why do you like so tired?”

“Astronomy.” Hyeongjun answered before dozing off. 

* * *

Hyeongjun gulped at the three pairs of eyes looking at him. He just went over the details of his meeting with his hyung’s friend, and the three bewildered fifth years were gaping at him trying to make sense of what he just said.

“Are you saying he just casually went up to you?”

“I heard he barely even talks to people outside his circle.” 

“I sincerely thought he was a douche.”

Hyeongjun realized he forgot a very important detail.

“Uhm, apparently hyung told him that we were siblings,” Hyeongjun shrugged as if he didn’t just hear three loud gasps from his friends, “and he also told Wooseok hyung.”

“Okay, isn’t this just bad news?” Dongpyo crossed his arms.

“Wooseok hyung knows? Oh, now I can talk to him about you.” 

“Hyung? He’s Wooseok hyung now? The scary Slytherin senior?” Eunsang looked like he was close to fainting.

“Are you really sure it’s okay to involve yourself with this crowd?” Dongpyo asked wearily.

“Aren’t you teaching that Ravenclaw who got kicked out of Quidditch tryouts?” Minhee raised an eyebrow at him.

“He didn’t get kicked out,” Dongpyo spluttered, “he’s on probation until he gets his grades up. And no, Junho is different.” He avoided his friends’ eyes. Interesting. Hyeongjun will probably get back on that later.

“Wooseok hyung and Yohan sunbae are different too, they all are,” Hyeongjun reasoned out.

“Look Junie,” Eunsang sighed and sat beside him, “You know we’re only looking out for you. But you just talked to those people only once from what you’re telling us.”

“So I can’t be friends with them?” his heart suddenly stopped at the thought of that. He wanted to get to know his hyung’s friends more. They were part of his hyung’s life after all.

“It’s not that, but,” Dongpyo looked at the other two as if asking for permission, “just be careful around them. You know who they are.”

“I-you’re right. They’re probably just nice to me because of hyung.” Hyeongjun smiled sadly at the thought that lingered his head ever since yesterday.

“Junie,” Minhee spoke up, “you are one of the most precious people here in Hogwarts,” Dongpyo made a gagging sound at that but Minhee just ignored him. “Don’t ever think that others don’t want to be friends with you because I’m sure they genuinely want to. I personally think they want to get to know you because of who you are, but Dongpyo is right, you have to be careful.”

“We can’t tell you who to be friends with, Junie. Follow your heart but remember your values. You know what will happen if the school finds out you’re involved with them.” Eunsang finished for the three of them.

Hyeongjun knew they were right. He couldn’t be more thankful to have friends who put some sense in him. But a part of him, a huge part, knows he can trust Wooseok. Yohan, he’s not too sure.

“Thank you, guys. It really means a lot-” 

“Hey there baby bro and baby bro’s friends,” Hangyul slammed the door open in the transfiguration room. His voice echoing at the nearly empty classroom.

A chorus of “What the f-”, “Tell your brother to be bloody quiet,”, “Sup Gyul,” were heard.

“I brought a friend with me today, said he wanted to look around for a quiet study place so his fangirls won’t stalk him in the library next time,”

“Hey,” Yohan’s voice echoed calmly as he appeared stepping inside the room. His eyes immediately found the pair of round ones which he memorized from last night. But the younger one immediately looked away as if burned by the sudden contact.

“Please continue your studies, we didn’t mean to interrupt,” Yohan apologized still looking at the fluffy haired boy. The three other fifth years noticed this and stood in front of the Hufflepuff subtly but still bowing in respect of their senior.

“Hi hyung, sunbae,” Hyeongjun he popped up behind Minhee’s shoulder.

“Bun, come here,” Hangyul motioned for him to come forward. Dongpyo was still unmoving in front of him but relented when Hyeongjun touched his back reassuringly.

Hangyul scooped him up in a hug, “I missed you,” Hyeongjun giggled at his melodramatics, “I just saw you yesterday, hyung.”

“Yeah, but that snake took up our time,” Hangyul pouted as he dropped him down. Hyeongjun recalled the previous day suddenly remembering Wooseok’s words, “Wooseok hyung is nice. You shouldn’t call him that,” Hyeongjun frowned at his brother.

The brothers were too engrossed with each other that they failed to notice Yohan silently admiring them from the sides. Thethree obviously caught him, but who wouldn’t be touched by the brothers’ relationship? They let it slide for now.

“Sorry, just out of habit,” Hangyul scratched the back of neck, “Anyway, I want you to meet my friend. This is Yohan.”

“I know,”

“Of course you know, but I haven’t really introduced him-”

“I met him last night.” Hangyul raised his eyebrow at his brother then at Yohan.

“I-uh, I, I was practicing late at night when I saw him alone in the pitch,” Hangyul’s eyebrow raised even more at that.

“You were alone? Late at night?” Hangyul looked at his brother disapprovingly.

It’s then when Eunsang decided to step in, “He’s having trouble with astronomy,”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hangyul asked his dongsaeng softly.

“I didn’t want to worry you. You were already having too much trouble trying to get back to your studies and your team.” Hyeongjun murmured.

Hangyul wanted to berate him. His brother shouldn’t feel like he can’t talk to him because of his personal problems. Hangyul wondered if Hyeongjun was enduring so much pain alone while he handled his injury after that match. He needed to talk to him about it soon.

“I can keep him company,” Yohan finally spoke after observing everything from the sides, “I still practice late at night anyway. And I know you need your rest, Gyul. Let me watch over him,” he said while hastily adding, “if that’s okay with Hyeongjun.” He looked at the Hufflepuff who held his gaze, shock washing over his face.

“If it’s okay with hyung,” Hyeongjun bounced back the question at Hangyul, his brother obviously having an internal conflict with himself.

_“You underestimate Yohan,”_ Seungwoo’s voice echoed in his head, _“if that really is his intention.”_

“It’s fine,” he said it so softly he doesn’t even know if he was saying it to himself or to the others. “It’s fine,” he repeated loud and firm. He needed to trust his best friend. He’s the best option right now. Hyeongjun’s safety comes first.

“If it’s fine with Gyul, it’s fine with us,” Minhee shrugged.

“Brat, Hyeongjun doesn’t need your approval-” 

“Yeah I guess it’s fine with me too,” Dongpyo pitched in.

“Same. Might drop by some time, just saying,” Eunsang said to Yohan nonchalantly.

Hangyul just looked incredulously at his brother’s friends. As far as he remembers he was the only hyung in this household. Why are three other brats trying to get that title away from him? 

“And about me finding a study place, is it okay if I go here instead?” Yohan asked cautiously, “I’ll be very discreet I promise. I’ll try to apparate every time I go here.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” 

“I already have a license, it’s okay.” Yohan reassured them, “but it’s fine if not. I’ll try to find another place instead.” The younger students were looking at him wide eyed. Apparition was very difficult to practice, and a license was much more difficult to obtain. Yohan must be a really great practitioner of magic than what he leads on.

“I’m fine with it!” Dongpyo agreed immediately, the others looking at him weirdly. If someone was to reject Yohan, they thought it was Dongpyo for sure.

“He’s a licensed apparitioner,” Dongpyo explained, “he could tutor us when we turn eighteen, it's a good investment,” 

“If he’s fine with it then me too,” Minhee shrugged again, “Guess we’ll be seeing more of you too, Hangyulie?” he teased Hangyul with a knowing smirk. If by the conflicted look Hangyul is sporting then yes, he knew damn well what he’s feeling about Yohan's sudden entrance in Hyeongjun's life. Minhee snickered to himself. This is gonna be a fun year.

“Junie?” Eunsang urged Hyeongjun to speak. He was quiet during the whole thing, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

“Uhm yeah, I’m okay with it too,” Hyeongjun looked at Yohan, “as well as Yohan sunbae practicing while I study at night.”

The smile Yohan sported after that unmatched the warmth of his hands from last night. Hyeongjun quickly turned away before it crept to his cheeks.

“Okay,” Hangyul took a deep breath, “okay.” Minhee looked like he wanted to burst into tears. 

“So uh, see you?” Yohan turned his attention to Hyeongjun.

“Later?” Hyeongjun finished for him.

“Later.” Yohan smiled before bowing his head towards the others. “Come on Gyul. Bye everyone, see you again soon. Thank you, really.”

“I need Seungwoo hyung,” Hangyul muttered before leaving the room.

The door shut behind them and the four fifth years took some time before letting everything sink in.

“Not gonna lie that was the cutest and funniest shit I’ve seen in awhile.” Minhee was laughing loudly, while the others were seemingly confused.

“Junie, I respect your brother but did he just forget to introduce us to Yohan sunbae?”

Minhee bursted out laughing again.

* * *

“Hyung,” Hangyul whined as he entered Seungwoo’s room. The Ravenclaw was taking a nap when Hangyul disturbed him.

“I just talked to Seungyoun about his problems. Can you calm down for a while?” Seungwoo rubbed his temples as he snuggled closer to his bed.

“I just need a nap, Gyul,” Seungwoo muttered as Hangyul plants his body face first beside him. 

“But hyung, Junie-” 

“Nap with me, then we talk,” Seungwoo wrapped his arms around Hangyul’s waist and sighed. But how can Hangyul nap when Seungwoo was breathing down his neck?

Fuck. This is gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurray for being more active here uwu. updated the ship tags ;)


	6. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if in whatever universe and circumstance where Yohan does date your brother, will you really be opposed to it?”

Hangyul doesn’t nap. How can he when his mind jogged from one thought to another? It doesn’t help that Seungwoo only pulled him closer when he tried to get up from the bed. He can’t even turn to the other side lest the older Ravenclaw might kick him out. And so he sighed and settled back, trying to get as comfortable as he can manage. 

He watched Seungwoo breathe slowly, eyelashes touching his cheeks. He looked peaceful this way, far from the Head Boy who’s had too much stress from the student body. Maybe he could use a little break. The bags under his eyes weren’t prominent, but hard to miss at the close proximity they have.

His eyes traveled to the slope of Seungwoo’s nose to his lips-

No. Hangyul, stop it.

“Enjoying the view?” 

Hangyul snapped his eyes back to brown eyes looking at him. It was obvious that Seungwoo found this amusing, his irises dancing with mirth. Hangyul tried to stutter an excuse but didn’t find his voice. He scrambled away but Seungwoo only groaned and pulled him back.

“Stop making a fuss. I just woke up,” the older one grumbled, “so what did you want to talk about?”

“Hyeongjun,” Hangyul breathed out when he finally found his voice again.

“Ah, this isn’t related to Youn and Seok is it?”

“No? What happened to them and Junie?”

“Nothing, it’s their own problem. So tell me, what are you overthinking this time?” Seungwoo’s laugh fans at his face. Why are they too bloody close?

“Remember my Yohan problem?”  
  
“Yeah? Did you fail at keeping them apart?” Seungwoo laughs again, but Hangyul stayed quiet, waiting for him to get it.

“Oh, well, didn’t really think Yohan would be the assertive type. So they met, huh?” 

“Not only that. They’d spend more time together since Junie’s studying Astronomy, and I can’t help him since I’ve got a lot of catching up to do as well.” Hangyul sighed defeatedly. It’s always great to let out his frustrations to Seungwoo. Feels like he can just say everything he wants while staying in their little bubble called Seungwoo’s room.

“You should feel relieved then. At least he won’t be studying alone,” 

“But it’s an opportunity for them to get closer,” Hangyul whined, “I’m telling you. My best friend has his eyes on my brother! Baby brother. Junie’s a baby hyung.” 

Seungwoo wouldn’t admit it but now he does see Hangyul’s point. It would’ve made sense if he was only curious about Hangyul’s secret dongsaeng. But now, it’s so out of place for Yohan to suddenly help a hoobae. Heck, it’s even weirder since he doesn’t even help his friends willingly sometimes. He wouldn’t admit it to Hangyul, of course. It would only drive the younger one on the edge, and he’s already got too much on his plate.

“Hyeongjun is seventeen.” 

“Doesn’t make him any less of a baby to me.” Hangyul grumbled quietly.

“I’m sure he knows what’s right from wrong, Gyulie.” Hangyul stiffens at the nickname. It’s not that Seungwoo doesn’t call him affectionate nicknames from time to time. But it feels different when both of them are cuddled up in the privacy of his room.

“And if in whatever universe and circumstance where Yohan does date your brother, will you really be opposed to it?”

“I don’t know, hyung. Yohan is practically my brother as well, I know he’s a good guy. But I’m very worried about Junie. He doesn’t like being the center of attention.” 

“Then it’s Hyeongjun’s choice in the end, right?” Seungwoo tried to reason with the worried Gryffindor. Hangyul thought for a moment before nodding defeatedly.

“Just because I agreed, doesn’t mean I won’t keep my eyes on them.” He grumbled an afterthought. Seungwoo just chuckles amusedly. Very typical of Hangyul to say.

“Hey,” Hangyul yelped as Seungwoo snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him to his chest, “You should look after yourself too. They’re right you know. You need to recover from your injury and academics as well.”

Hangyul can’t move anyway so settled his head into Seungwoo’s chest. He knows he’s flushed from the sudden contact so he hides his face as much as he can, “I’ll try,” came his muffled response.

He’s tired, and there’s a hand carding fingers through his hair, another rubbing the side of his waist soothingly. He’s nearly dozing off when Seungwoo’s voice got his attention again.

“You don’t have classes until the afternoon, right?” Hangyul shook his head.

“Then stay here.” And Hangyul did.

And if Hangyul heard the rapid beating of Seungwoo’s heart while he asked, he didn’t mention it. Nor did Seungwoo mention the pink flush coloring the top of Hangyul’s cheeks.

Both are too tired from today’s events that they eventually dozed off in each other’s arms. 

Hangyul might not try to take care of himself, but Seungwoo will always be there looking after him.

* * *

Yohan tried to finish his practice earlier than usual. He caught the snitch on record time before putting it back in his case. Flying towards the stands would have been easier, but he didn’t want to startle Hyeongjun, so he opted for the stairs leading Yohan towards him.

The Hufflepuff looked tired as he scribbled on his parchment. He sported an adorable pout as his eyebrows furrowed. Yohan wanted to coo at the younger one, but their relationship hasn’t even gone past sunbae and hoobae yet. Maybe he’ll talk to Hyeongjun about that.

“Hey there,” Yohan greeted gently.

“Yohan Sunbae,” Hyeongjun smiled tiredly at him. He patted the spot next to him, to which Yohan happily took.

“How’s astronomy?” 

“I’m doing okay, I guess,” Hyeongjun answered flatly, “I just really hate memorizing.” 

Yohan understood where Hyeongjun is coming from. He underwent the dreaded O.W.L.s during his fifth year as well. He and Hangyul closed off everyone from their circle to study for it for a couple of months. It’s understandable that the fifth years now would do the same.

“Astronomy is the only subject you’re afraid of failing then?” the Hufflepuff nodded in response.

“You must be really good,” Yohan smiled encouragingly at him, “I remembered studying for so many of them, mainly Astronomy and Divination.”

“Why did you stress over O.W.L.s? You and hyung already have a great future ahead.” Hyeongjun cocked his head to the side innocently.

“We still need to keep our grades up if we want to pursue a professional Quidditch career, especially now that we’ll take the N.E.W.T.s next year,” Yohan explained to the younger one who was nodding in understanding.

“What about you?” Hyeongjun suddenly became alert at the question.

“Me?”

“Yeah, do you have any plans after Hogwarts?” Hyeongjun nodded his head shyly.

“I want to work for the Ministry if that’s possible.” He said carefully.

“I’m sure you’ll do great! Which department?” Hyeongjun mumbled something barely intelligible. “Sorry?”

“Law Enforcement,” Hyeongjun said a little bit louder. To say that Yohan was surprised was an understatement. Soft and adorable Hyeongjun wants to be part of Law Enforcement. Who would’ve wondered? 

“You’d want to be an Auror?” Yohan asked again, Hyeongjun looked like he already wanted to retract his statements but then Yohan beat him to it. “Hey, no, I was just surprised. I didn’t know you’d want to work for one of the most dangerous jobs out there considering how your brother is.” Yohan tried to joke, but Hyeongjun bit his lip as if he hit a sore spot.

“It’s just an option for now,” Hyeongjun mumbled, “I feel like I couldn’t really be in my skin, you know? My magical abilities can’t really be measured since hyung always does everything for me. But I really want to be one. I wanna do something good in my lifetime.”

“Well, you still got two years to think about it,” Yohan continued, “But I think being an Auror will suit you, Hyeongjun.” The way his name rolled off Yohan’s tongue sent butterflies to his stomach. How can he be that affected by Yohan just calling his name? 

He thought that Yohan would laugh at him, tell him he can’t do it since he would probably break just by having a wizard point their wand at him. But this sunbae didn’t even jest about it. He smiled sincerely at Hyeongjun and encouraged him. It only made the Hufflepuff grew fonder of the older boy.

Perhaps... Perhaps he can trust him as well. Open his heart a little bit more, just as what he did to Wooseok.

“You should go back to studying though, I’m really sorry I interrupted you.” 

Hyeongjun shook his head, “I’m actually done for today, just ran over a couple of reviewers.” Yohan realized that Hyeongjun must have waited for him to finish practice before they both went back inside. It warmed his heart at the thought. Not only was the younger one adorable, he’s also one of the nicest people he met. 

“If you have any trouble studying, you can always ask me for help. I studied that over and over again last year.” 

“Hmm okay,” Hyeongjun looked like he was deep in thought, “Hyung?” Yohan’s breath stuttered, “Can I call you that?” 

“Of course,” Yohan breathed out. That was actually easier than expected. He didn’t even notice a smile forming on his face. At least Hyeongjun was comfortable enough to call him hyung. It was enough for him.

“Do you have a favorite star?” Hyeongjun asked out of the blue, “I was just reading about them earlier.”

“Not a star per se,” Yohan answered, “a constellation. Leo.” 

“Why?”

“Lions practically encompass me. I’m from Gryffindor and my patronus is a Lion. It’s not really weird to have Leo as my favorite, right?” Yohan laughed at how ridiculous it sounded but Hyeongjun just smiled.

“No, it’s not. And you’re the leader of the pack,” Hyeongjun stated while thinking.

“Ah, I don’t think so,” that title was for Seungwoo or even Seungyoun hyung. Yohan may embody the lion but he’s far from being the leader. He was just privileged enough to be put in the spotlight at a very young age. Something he resented himself for. 

“What about you? What’s your favorite star?” 

“It’s located in Leo actually,” Hyeongjun looked up at the sky, “Icarus.” 

“Ah, I remembered it’s the most distant individual star?”

“It is. When you look up you see the constellation Leo, but you don’t know that behind it is a supergiant called Icarus,” Hyeongjun’s eyes darted around to spot the constellations, “I resonate with it a lot.” 

Yohan didn’t need to think too much to understand where Hyeongjun is coming from. Being the younger sibling of a token Gryffindor will probably take a toll on you as you grow up. Yohan felt protective over the thought. And maybe in that moment, he decided it’s his mission to build up the Hufflepuff’s confidence little by little.

“Do you know that Icarus is someone from mythology?” Yohan decided to divert the topic instead.

Hyeongjun looked at him curiously before he continued, “His father created wings made of wax to escape Crete. He was told not to fly too high or too low as the wings may either melt or get damp.” 

“What happened?” 

“He flew higher and higher because he felt invincible, getting too close to the sun. The wax melted and he drowned. It was the cause of his downfall.”

“That sucks.” Yohan laughed at Hyeongjun’s brashness. 

“It does. But it’s a reminder not to fall too close to temptation,” Yohan looked at him seriously, “I feel that each of us need to learn from his story at some point in our lives.”

Hyeongjun thought about it a lot when he walked back to his dorms. Eunsang greeted him with a hug and proceeded to tuck him in bed before they turned the lights out. What did Yohan mean by that? Surely, he didn’t have anything that tempted him at the moment. He still told himself to keep it in mind. Icarus was his favorite after all.

Yohan watched the Hufflepuff walk back to the castle. Smiling at how his fluffy hair got ruffled by the wind. He looked up at the sky to stare at his favorite constellation, and smiled as the afterthought of Hyeongjun’s favorite star lurking beneath the murky clouds of Leo. He shook his head and packed his things. It was beginning to get late.

He walked back the castle minutes later, missing a group of Hufflepuffs who watched them from the other side of the stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story will be ending soon cos they already dropped the title of the series.
> 
> lmao im kidding,,, we aint even half way there yet >:( hope you guys liked the update!


	7. Transfiguration Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hogwarts is still dangerous, Youn. You think those wizards and witches have good moral compasses but a lot of them are still rotten deep inside,”

“Make it quick,” Wooseok said sharply. Seungyoun flinched at his friend’s tone, maybe this isn’t the right time to bring it up. However, Seungwoo said the faster he made up with the grumbling Slytherin, the better it is for everyone around them. And so he swallowed down whatever fear bubbled inside him and sought out Wooseok.

“I’m sorry,” Seungyoun said slowly, the other one just raised his eyebrow at him, “for what happened last week. It wasn’t my intention to come off that way.”

Wooseok was just looking at him, eyes narrowing at the Gryffindor, “this isn’t the first time this happened, Youn.” 

Seungyoun lowered his head in an attempt to look as sincere as he can muster, “I know,” he reached out take one of Wooseok’s hand in his, “Hyeongjun is just really important to me and Hangyul. That kid’s too innocent for his own good,” he rubbed tiny circles at the back of Wooseok’s palms.

The Slytherin frowned slightly but Seungyoun continued, “I guess I was just scared. We’re too protective of him, and now that he’s being exposed to other students here in Hogwarts, you could say I was a little paranoid.” 

Wooseok pursed his lips, he turned his hand so he was holding Seungyoun’s properly. “I know that. I see too much of myself in him,” he said as he rubbed back circles on Seungyoun’s palm, a silent agreement that he’s forgiven.

“I don’t want him to trust the wrong people too, Youn,” Seungyoun’s breath hitched as Wooseok held his hand in his firmly, “let me be one of his guides as well. Trust me on this.”

“Seok, I don’t think Hyeongjun will get discriminated because of his blood status.” _‘like what happened to you’_ was left unsaid. Wooseok scoffed and dropped his hand. Seungyoun knew he chose the wrong words again, dread creeping up his gut, “Says the pure blood who practically has everyone falling over their feet because of his Quidditch status.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Seungyoun was exasperated at this point.

“I know you guys don’t want Hyeongjun in the spotlight. Trust me, I don’t want that too. That will only attract more people to make his life worse because he’s a half-blood. The secret brother of Hangyul at that.” 

“Don’t put Hyeongjun in your narrative, Seok. Look, I don’t want to fight,” Seungyoun grabbed both Wooseok’s hands again, who miraculously just let him, “Hangyul is a half-blood as well, right? Do you see people discriminating him?”

“Hangyul is an asset to the wizarding world. But not everyone is still accepting of muggleborns and half-bloods on the upper pedestal. They’ll try to find a weak link against you. And Hyeongjun? He’s going to be bait so people can hurt Hangyul.” Wooseok looked like he didn’t want to fight as well, but it was so frustrating to make Seungyoun look past rose colored glasses. The red flags were all there. 

“Hogwarts is still dangerous, Youn. You think those wizards and witches have good moral compasses but a lot of them are still rotten deep inside,” he rested his forehead in Seungyoun’s chest, “Please just trust me. If I want to get something out of this, it’s to have one less victim of harassment.” 

“Okay,” Seungyoun wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s body, engulfing him in his warmth, “I’m sorry, Seok. I didn’t know.” Of course he didn’t. He was one of the golden boys, Hogwarts’ pride. He never had any negative thing thrown at him. Not in the way Wooseok stormed towards him and Seungwoo during their fifth year, sobs wracking his body telling them he doesn’t want to be prefect anymore. Silently crying that a muggleborn wasn’t fit for the position. That a muggleborn wasn’t even supposed to be a Slytherin.

“Will you ever tell me what happened to you back then?”

“I don’t know, Youn. Will you ever trust me wholeheartedly?”

Seungyoun kissed the top of his head, nearly panicking at the thought of Wooseok pushing him away. But the Slytherin just sighed and just held him tighter, “Seok, you know I trust you. Let me earn your trust as well. I really am sorry.”

Wooseok suddenly perked up at that, the glint in his eyes returning. It scared Seungyoun how immediate Wooseok can mask his emotions. “Okay then,” he dragged Seungyoun down the corridors who seemed worried but relieved at the sudden change of Wooseok’s mood, “Come with me,”

“Where are we going?”

“You trust me, right? Let’s visit our hoobaes in the transfiguration room.”

“What?” 

* * *

Minhee found the scene currently taking place hilarious. Dongpyo managed to drag Junho with him so he can tutor him and the other fifth years Potions at the same time. Hyeongjun was currently being tutored Astronomy by Yohan on the other side of the room, only growing closer after the nights of studying in the Quidditch pitch. And Hangyul glaring daggers at the two, catching up with his own lessons behind them.

“Yah! Kang Minhee, were you listening?” Dongpyo threw a small piece of moonstone at him.

“Don’t litter! We need that!” Eunsang picked it up and threw it again at Dongpyo who dodged it and made it drop inside the cauldron.

“Eunsang-ah! Look what you did!”

“Me!?”

Junho looked like he wanted to disappear as the others squabble in front of him. He scribbled at his parchment, looking at the bubbling cauldron in front of them.

“What are we making again?” Minhee asked uninterestedly as Hyeongjun’s laughter engulfed the place, smiling at something Yohan said. The older Gryffindor ruffled his hair in response. Strange. Hyeongjun only allows people close to him to do that.

“Draught of Peace apparently. At this point, I’m just waiting for the cauldron to blow up.” Junho muttered mostly to himself. Minhee chuckles at the Ravenclaw, he’d make a good addition to their group. He needed someone to balance out the noisy group of fifth years he’s always with.

“Minhee, you stir it,” Dongpyo haughtily pushed him towards the cauldron, “Wait until it becomes blue.” 

“But we didn’t even put moonstone powder. You guys dropped a whole bloody moonstone.” 

“And if it blows up it’s your bloody fault,” Eunsang shrugged at his friend.

“Uh, I’ll do it,” Junho took Minhee’s place and began to stir. Dongpyo looked like he was about to pass out as Eunsang and Minhee try to shield themselves from the catastrophe waiting to happen.

“Junho, wait, no, stop,” 

“It’s fine I’ve had dozens of cauldrons blow up on me, this is nothing-” 

In a matter of seconds, the cauldron decided that a blue concoction wasn’t happening today. It suddenly turned a bright shade of red, purple spots dancing around it. The cauldron bubbled aggressively, liquids shooting up, but not towards the fifth year’s direction, no, it shot past them towards Yohan and Hyeongjun. Yohan with the quicker reflexes managed to cover Hyeongjun before being splattered with a mixture of red and purple slime. Hangyul stood up immediately to check on Hyeongjun. And as if on cue, the doors suddenly opened revealing Wooseok with a trailing Seungyoun behind him. 

“Okay, what the fuck?” Hangyul looked at Wooseok and Seungyoun’s interlaced fingers, which were promptly dropped at Hangyul’s questioning stare.

Wooseok stared at the commotion in the transfiguration room, and placed his hands on his hips, “So this is what you meant when you said you were studying?” he looked questioningly at Junho who just shrugged sheepishly in response.

“Alright,” Wooseok stepped inside the room, “I’ll show you kids how to properly study potions.” Eunsang gulped and nearly forgot to bow towards his sunbaes if Minhee didn’t drag his head along with him. Junho was mouthing sorry at Dongpyo who looked like he just saw a ghost.

“Yohan, you’re a mess,” Wooseok eyed the Gryffindor who was trying to clean his dirtied robes, “Leave your boyfriend for a while, Younie will tutor him in your place.” 

“They’re not boyfriends!”

“I don’t know shit about Astronomy!” 

“Uh I think I’m good?” 

Wooseok glared at Hangyul, Seungyoun, and Yohan respectively. The three of them nearly tripping from each other at how fast they managed to move places.

“Hyeongjun, tomorrow, same time?” Yohan called from the door.

“See you, hyung.” Hyeongjun nodded and smiled at him from his place as he waved goodbye.

“Are you sure they’re not boyfriends?” Junho asked out loud thinking he got his voice lowered down.

“No, they’re not!” Hangyul screamed from his seat, “Shut up and study Potions, Junho!”

Wooseok rubbed his temples. What did he get himself into?

* * *

Yohan changed to a pair of clean clothes after showering. He went to the Gryffindor’s common room which wasn’t as crowded in normal days. It was nearly exams season so they were pretty much free to study anywhere within the castle grounds. He secretly asked Seungwoo to charm the transfiguration room to make it seem like other students were already using it. I guess it didn’t work on Wooseok since he knew Junho and the other fifth years were in there.

“I don’t know, man, it was really strange.”

“I know, I don’t even know that Hufflepuff,” a seventh year Gryffindor said as he lounged on the sofa.

“He’s pretty cute though?” the Gryffindor with jet black hair continued, “what’s his name again, Hyeongjun?”

Yohan stopped in his tracks, fingers digging the inside of his palm as he hears his sunbaes talk. He sat near the fireplace, eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“Yugyeom, you are not going to hit on a fifth year,”

“I’m not, Bam. I just think it’s weird that those Hufflepuffs think he got my scarf?” 

“What did you say?” His friend, who Yohan thinks is Bambam, cocked his head curiously.

“I said I can’t remember. Maybe he likes me secretly, that’s why he lied about it.”

“I doubt that. Why would he like you?”

“Just saying. Those Hufflepuffs looked like they really wanted to get to the bottom of it. I’m just helping him out.”

“Now his name is stuck to you. Sucks for him.” Bambam playfully punched his friend.

Yugyeom shrugged, “I don’t really mind. As long as those kids mind their own business. They’re nosy as fuck. Kinda understand why he’s not friends with them.”

Yohan felt like he heard enough. 

He didn’t know what prompted Hyeongjun to tell other people that it was Yugyeom’s scarf when he was sure it was his. Who was he kidding? Somewhere at the back of his mind, he already knew the reason, but it just hurt him to think about it. Was it really not possible for him to be publicly friends with the Hufflepuff?

He didn’t even notice he was walking around the corridors mindlessly. He sighed as he looked outside, it was getting dark already. The others must have wrapped up their studies in the transfiguration room.

Yohan went towards the Great Hall’s direction instead, dinner will be served soon anyway and a large number of students were already walking inside. The most important thing right now is for him to get to Hyeongjun before Yugyeom does.

The Great Hall was littered with students from the four houses. He navigated his way towards Hangyul and Seungyoun, who looked exhausted as they hung their heads on the table. He tried to look around at the other tables as well, Wooseok and Minhee talking to each other with little smirks adorning their faces, Seungwoo on the end table looking around as the students busied themselves, Dongpyo still having a book opened as he chatted animatedly with Junho who had a fond smile on his face. 

Finally, his eyes landed on the Hufflepuff table, Dohyon already stuffing his mouth with the nearest food he can reach, Eunsang who looked rather worried, and Hyeongjun talking to someone. Someone called Kim Yugyeom to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun :) let me know what you guys think of Yugyeom's addition to the story mwahahaha


	8. Not Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Yugyeom, seventh year Gryffindor, but of course you already know that,” Hyeongjun blushed at the embarrassment. If he could only visibly facepalm this instant he would. Stupid Eunsang and his stupid plans.

  
“You don’t have to give me an answer right away,” Yugyeom said sheepishly, “I’m just worried for you since they seem to be keeping a close eye.” He whispered the last sentence, subtly looking at the other Hufflepuffs blatantly staring at them from the corner.

“I’m really sorry you got dragged into this, sunbae,” Eunsang whispered angrily, “some students just can’t mind their own business.” 

Yugyeom smiled amusedly at the two, “It still doesn’t explain why you have to tell them I know you? Why me out of all people?”

“That’s because-” Hyeongjun couldn’t say it, he doesn’t even trust this sunbae who just came up to them out of the blue. He can’t just tell him about Yohan, he looked beside Eunsang for help but Yugyeom noticed everything.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Yugyeom shrugged, “it’s none of my business too, right? But since my name is now stuck to yours might as well just introduce myself.” 

“I’m Yugyeom, seventh year Gryffindor, but of course you already know that,” Hyeongjun blushed at the embarrassment. If he could only visibly facepalm this instant he would. Stupid Eunsang and his stupid plans.

“If you need a fake boyfriend just hit me up,” he laughed jokingly but Hyeongjun only flushed more from the sheer horror of it all.

“I don’t think he needs that, sunbae,” Eunsang laughed nervously, “but thanks for the offer.”

“I’m Hyeongjun, I’m on my fifth year,” he silently bowed towards the older Gryffindor. Yugyeom must have noticed how nervous the fifth years were so he replied reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bother you,” Yugyeom continued, “but you have to tell me what this is all about when you’re ready, okay?”

When will I ever be ready?, Hyeongjun thought, but found himself nodding anyway.

“Wanna go to Hogsmeade on Thursday? Just so we can make this believable,” Yugyeom offered. Eunsang looked scrutinizingly at the taller boy.

“You can bring your friend too, Eunsang, right?” Yugyeom smiled at Eunsang who visibly sagged in relief when he got invited.

“Uhm, okay,” Hyeongjun nodded looking for Eunsang’s confirmation, “as long as Eunsang goes.”

“Go where?” Dohyon popped his head to their side, “Hi,” he greeted Yugyeom, “I’m their friend too. Can I come?” Yugyeom wanted to laugh at Dohyon who was currently being elbowed by Eunsang to go back to his food.

“You really know Yugyeom sunbae?” Dohyon can be heard whispering loudly, “So can I come? Where are you going?”

“Yeah, you can come,” Yugyeom shrugged, “my treat.” 

Dohyon squealed loudly as he started hitting Eunsang who in turn, looked like he wanted to cry at the mention of free food. Man are his friends’ loyalty so easy to buy.

Hyeongjun was so lost, yet relieved at the same time. It’s good that Yugyeom didn’t look like he was mad for getting dragged into this. But should he tell him the truth once they talk on Thursday? He doesn’t know if he’s trustworthy enough. Telling him he was wearing a scarf with his embroidered initials would cause some questions... questions leading to Yohan, the only Gryffindor who bore the same letters.

Yugyeom waved goodbye as he went back to the Gryffindor table. Some Gryffindors from the seventh year were also looking at them with interest, but Hyeongjun didn’t know their names. He just knew they were friends with Yugyeom.

The three Hufflepuffs went back to eating, unaware of the whispers surrounding their own table.

* * *

“Don’t cause a commotion,” Hangyul gripped Yohan’s fist, “I’ll try talking to him later.”

“I’m not, Gyul.” Yohan huffed as he settled in his seat.

“As if you weren’t about to barge over to the Hufflepuff side if I didn’t step on your foot,” Hangyul whispered sharply, “believe me, I’m as confused as you are. But think with your head, dude.”

“I am,” Yohan rolled his eyes at his best friend, getting back his fist to his side, “I think I got infected by your overprotectiveness.” 

“Who’s the older brother between the two of us, huh?” Hangyul would have laughed if he wasn’t so annoyed and confused with what took place.

“Wow, Yuggie, didn’t know you had it in you,” Jaehyun, one of Yugyeom’s friends sniggered, “someone’s about to graduate with a boyfriend.” 

“He’s a hoobae I helped out once,” Yohan heard Yugyeom try to shut up his rowdy friends.

“He’s cute, nice catch,” one of his friends pushed, another one of Gryffindor’s Chaser.

“Jeongguk, don’t hit on Yugyeom’s boyfriend,” Bambam threw a piece of chicken at him.

“Bloody hell-” Yugyeom smothered his face in his hands, “can you all shut the fuck up? He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Damn right he’s not,” Hangyul whispered angrily underneath his breath.

“Yah,” Seungyoun, who has been quiet since he noticed Yugyeom talking to Hyeongjun, cocked his head at the noisy Gryffindors, “That kid won’t give Yugyeom a chance. He’s too cute for him.”

Yugyeom looked like he wanted to splutter a response, but the other seventh years burst out laughing in agreement. Seungyoun was friends with them as well since they’re in the same year level, but he always chooses to sit next to his Quidditch players. Family bonding, the Gryffindor captain would say. But their seating arrangement would always be a mixture of the two groups since the seventh years have their fair share of Quidditch players as well. Hangyul and Yohan would join in sometimes, but since Yohan liked to keep to himself, he was only acquaintances with most of them. It never stopped the noisy group of Gryffindors to tease the Seeker from time to time.

Hangyul has never been more thankful for his hyung’s intervention. He would pop a vein if his sunbaes would continue talking about his baby brother that way. And that will not go well with his record, he doesn’t want to get probationary status on the field.

Yohan didn’t try to speak up the rest of the evening. He’s too distracted by an emotion he can’t point out. And it frustrates him that Yugyeom can just casually talk to Hyeongjun in public while he has to apparate within castle grounds just to meet him. It’s unfair, he tells himself. That’s why he’s so angry at this whole thing.

* * *

Yohan was restless the whole evening. He tells himself that he’ll meet Hyeongjun again tomorrow, but the usual excitement he feels bubbling turned to anxiety he can’t swallow down. He was practicing again today at the pitch. But since Hyeongjun has been studying non-stop, they scheduled their meeting tomorrow to avoid straining the Hufflepuff.

He was putting back his Quidditch equipment when a hand tapped his shoulder. He nearly knocked the person out with his broom when he realized it was someone he knew.

“Yugyeom hyung,” 

“Oh, good, you still know my name,” Yugyeom chuckled jokingly. But both of them knew Yohan tends to forget his acquaintances even when they come from the same house.

“Can I help you with something?” 

“You know him too, right?” Yugyeom put his hands in his pockets. Yohan didn’t like beating behind the bush either so he nodded sharply at the older Gryffindor.

“Listen,” Yugyeom sighed, he seemed to be thinking hard about something, “a group of Hufflepuffs cornered me the other day,”

Yohan nodded for him to continue, that much he already knew if he recalled his conversation with Bambam back at the dorms.

“And they asked me what’s my relation with Hyeongjun,” Yugyeom continued, yet Yohan was still confused as to why he was approached here, “said they were making sure it was me and not you.” Oh.

“Do you happen to know what that was all about?” Yugyeom asked him.

Yohan didn’t know what to answer. Was it his place to tell Yugyeom? How he was friends with the Hufflepuff. How it was his scarf, and not his.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yohan said slowly, “I just know him by face and name. His eyes are pretty distinct.”

“Those Hufflepuffs are a bad bunch,” Yugyeom ignored what he said, obviously not convinced by Yohan’s answer, “I want you to know I’m on your side.”

“You can always talk to me about this if you want. But I’m helping that kid whether you guys tell me anything or not.” Yugyeom nodded before starting to walk away when it was clear that Yohan wasn’t going to tell him anything.

Yohan looked at his disappearing form before Yugyeom turned to look at him again. “Be careful of your surroundings.” He said before going back to the dorms.

Yohan knew Yugyeom only meant well. But a stubborn part of him wanted what he had with Hyeongjun to be known within their circle for now.

* * *

Yohan was walking back to the dorms when Hangyul came running down the stairs of the tower barely even glancing at him. Seungyoun was trying to pull on his robes as he stumbled down behind Hangyul.

“What’s up?” Yohan looked questioningly at Seungyoun as Hangyul already bolted out the Gryffindor dormitory.

“It’s Hyeongjun,”

“What?”

“Someone put blood and dead fish on his bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i disappeared for a week. ive been busy with work uwu


	9. Bad Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a bad bunch in every house, Yohanie,” Yugyeom continued, “and you can easily tell when something isn’t supposed to be right,”

The stench of blood and rotten fish assaulted his nose even when they already left the quarters of his and Eunsang’s shared room. What were they doing on his bed? And most importantly who put them? He can’t see the motive behind the action. Surely, the suspect was mistaken. He didn’t do anything to anger anyone. And he didn’t even stand out in Hogwarts for this kind of prank to happen to him. 

Hyeongjun was still frozen in shock as he replayed the state of his bed in his mind. The bright colors of yellow were drowned with a shade of rust and red. He can still taste it in his mouth.

“Hyungie,” Dohyon pressed his cheek against his, “You can stay here in my room if you’d like? My roommate won’t mind.”

“It’s okay, Dohyonie,” he leaned back on their maknae who still towered over him by a couple of inches, the reason he can still engulf Hyeongjun in a hug, “I’m sure the dorms will be spotless when I come back. The head mistress is already looking over it.”

Dohyon just pouted and hugged him tighter, “Eunsang hyung said he’ll get Hangyul hyung,” he whispered, and Hyeongjun froze at the realization. They never told Dohyon about Hangyul. As weird as it may sound, his and his brother’s group of friends are so intertwined these days that he always forgets Dohyon and Junho still doesn’t know his relation with the older Gryffindor.

“I’m not dense, hyung,” Dohyon continued whispering even though they’re the only ones in the room, “it’s okay if you’re dating him. I’m just sad you kept it from me but it’s okay,” his eyebrows scrunched together as he pouted even more.

“What!?” 

But their maknae just blinked at him confusedly, “Did I read it wrong? Are you guys not dating? Oh no, did you already break up? I’m sorry hyungie-”

“No, no, stop it, you’re suffocating me,” Hyeongjun can’t help but wheeze and struggle in Dohyon’s hold as he tried to comfort Hyeongjun by hugging him impossibly tighter.

“I promise I’ll beat him up! I don’t care if he’s a Quidditch player with fast reflexes. I’m taller and he’s injured!”

“Yah!” Hyeongjun smacked his head, “he’s still your hyung. And no, we’re not- and will never date,” he shuddered at the thought, “it’s complicated Dohyonie, but I promise I’ll tell you soon, okay?” 

“Okay,” their maknae beamed at him, eyes disappearing as he smiled, “at least I made you forget for a while.” 

“Thank you, Dohyonie,” Hyeongjun hugged him appreciatively. It was nice and quiet inside their dorms as it was made to be as homey as possible. The warm and bright personalities of the badgers encompass the place. But he can’t help his mind wandering over the thought of the prank that took place. That has never happened before in the Hufflepuff dorms.

“Hey,” Eunsang pushed through the door, “Hangyul hyung’s on the brink of causing a commotion outside, so we better hurry down before the puffs realize they’re there.”

They tried to report the problem as discreetly as possible. With Eunsang taking reins in leading Hyeongjun to Dohyon, and Dongpyo contacting the headmistress covering it as a prefect duty. Soon the news reached the other prefects, eventually bringing it to Seungwoo’s attention who called for the older boys. 

Needless to say, he regrets it now as a fuming Hangyul marches to his room with Hyeongjun held tightly in his arms. A parade of boys walking behind them,getting inside his room as well.

“I didn’t ask for all of you to be here,”

“Yeah, well suck it, me and Junie are staying,” normally Seungwoo would retaliate, might even make Hangyul flustered, but he knows what the Gryffindor is feeling right now. The last thing they want is for students to harass Hyeongjun, 

And yet here they are.

“I meant the others,” Seungwoo looked pointedly behind him where Eunsang, Dongpyo, Dohyon, Seungyoun, and Yohan were huddling behind the two brothers sheepishly.

“Kids, as much as I want you to stay because I know you’re all worried for Hyeongjun, please go back to your dorms,” Seungwoo put on his head boy voice as he talked to the younger ones.

Dongpyo yelped when he realized Seungwoo’s mainly speaking to him as a prefect. It was nearly curfew and the prefects need to do rounds to catch any students straying from their dorms.

“Yes, dad,” he muttered, “Hyeongjunie, we’ll fetch you in the morning, okay?” the three went to hug the younger boy and Seungwoo would have cooed at the sight if they were all brought together at a better circumstance.

They already left when Seungwoo looked over at Yohan. “I believe you need to leave too,” he smiled sadly. Seungyoun who practically lived over this side of the castle had a pass since the Quidditch captain would often visit the higher ups for updates regarding international games. However, prefects were still strict and if they saw Yohan lingering around they could still deduct points.

Yohan looked like he wanted to protest but he knew his hyung was right. He already knew where and who he would talk to anyway. 

“Hyeongjun,” he called softly, big eyes looked over at him and he just wanted to pull him to his embrace instead of Hangyul’s, “please take care.”

“I will, hyung,” Hyeongjun answered back, smiling sadly at him. The two of them were just looking at each other, never breaking eye contact, as if they wanted to say something else so Yohan could stay longer. But Hangyul coughed loudly and he knew it was time for him to leave.

Yohan shut the door, waving goodbye to everyone.

“Well,” Hangyul said loudly, “I, for one, wouldn’t like to see that again.” Hyeongjun’s blush crept up his cheeks as he tried to push his brother off the bed.

“Where’s Seok? He never cared about house point deductions.” Seungwoo settled on his working chair, facing the brothers on the bed, Seungyoun flopping on his carpet.

“He probably hasn’t heard yet. Even Minhee hasn’t,” Hangyul stated.

“Let’s wait for the headmistress’s news regarding this. For now, you should rest, Junie. I know you’re not used to a larger bed, but Hangyul will join you later.” Hyeongjun whispered a thanks in response. He was so tired that his eyes were already falling shut. Seungwoo urged the Hufflepuff to lie down on his bed and sleep while the three talk over what happened. They waited until they heard Hyeongjun’s soft snores before gathering on the foot of the bed.

“He thinks someone misplaced a prank,” Hangyul washed a hand over his face, “but the puffs don’t do house pranks, unlike the serpents and gryffs.”

“That’s why he’s so calm. He believes it’s a misunderstanding,” Seungyoun added.

“Do you?” Seungwoo asked the both of them.

“No.” They answered simultaneously.

“Me too.”

* * *

Yohan knew who he needed to find. Luckily, the Gryffindor was still lounging in the common room when he arrived, reading a book near the fireplace. But the older boy looked distracted as he flipped through the pages.

“Hyung,”

“Yohan, hey,” Yugyeom looked like he expected Yohan to approach him, “I heard what happened.” 

“Can we talk outside?” 

Yugyeom agreed immediately as Yohan led them just a corridor away from their dorms in case a prefect caught them.

“You mentioned something about Hufflepuffs before? That there’s a bad bunch.”

“There’s a bad bunch in every house, Yohanie,” Yugyeom continued, “and you can easily tell when something isn’t supposed to be right,”

“Can you remember their faces?” Yohan hoped if Yugyeom remembered, then they could at least do something about it.

“Yes-” 

“There’s no need,” Wooseok appeared in a corner, “they drank polyjuice.”

“Wooseok-ssi,”

“Hyung!”

“Did you see the fish during the investigation?” the other two shook their heads. Wooseok who had no connections with anyone from the faculty anymore still held so much information regarding the school. It’s scary at times but it mostly does their circle good since the Slytherin is on their side. How he does this is still a mystery to them.

“They’re vendace. Fish like that can only be caught in the Great Lake around here.”

“But Hufflepuffs don’t have access to that? Isn’t it located in the dungeons?”

“Exactly,” Wooseok said sternly, “it came from Slytherins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update! hope you liked it :) how are you guys coping well through this quarantine? im still swamped with work. i hope you guys are taking care of yourselves!


	10. Half-blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think there’s still prejudice within Hogwarts?” Hyeongjun bit his lip, “within the houses, the stereotypes, blood status hierarchy?”

Hyeongjun was sleeping in the middle of Seungwoo’s bed, unaware that the three older boys already put an end to their meeting. Seungyoun turned in for the night, leaving Hangyul and Hyeongjun to Seungwoo. He shut the door behind him, but not before winking suggestively at the other Gryffindor who threw a pillow towards his direction, only to be scolded by Seungwoo who put it neatly beside Hyeongjun.

“I’m gonna take a shower. You’re free to use the private bathroom here as well if you want to.”

“No, I’m good,” Hangyul settled beside his brother, “already took one back in the dorms.” Seungwoo gave a thumbs up before heading towards the bathroom meant for the Prefects and Quidditch captains.

This side of the castle was quiet compared to the dorms which houses hundreds of students. It’s peaceful here, that’s why he likes visiting every once in a while. He shakes his head before another thought jumps him. Peace and quiet. That’s the reason he’s here. Nothing else. He can’t be thinking about other things, not when his brother is practically harassed out of his dorms for the night.

He sighed and shuffled closer to Hyeongjun who sleepily turned to the other end of the bed. Carding his fingers through his brother’s hair, he hums a song he used to sing to his brother when they were younger. The melody hitting him like an instinct from his memories. He usually sang to him when the younger would be upset about the day’s events, such as when their parents would be busy, when he would scrape a knee, and when Hyeongjun was accepted to Hogwarts.

He promised himself and his brother that he’d always protect him. But right now he felt like he was walking in the dark, not knowing what to do next. Who does he blame? How will they find out who did this? How could anyone want to harm his baby brother who can never hurt a fly?

The door clicked shut as Seungwoo returned.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve never heard you sing before,” Seungwoo sat on his other side as he dried off his hair, “your voice sounds great.”

Hangyul tried hard not to react to the compliment, but he knew his ears were already betraying him. Seungwoo just smiled, unbothered by the conversation.

“You should try to sing more,”

“I’m not a singer hyung,” Hangyul scoffed, “besides, Quidditch is already written on my grave.”

“And who says you can’t be both an athlete and a singer?”

Hangyul didn’t want to protest anymore, the older would only pester him and so he shrugged, “Maybe in another life, hyung. Maybe we can even sing together then. Isn’t that your dream back when you didn’t know you were a wizard?”

Seungwoo hummed in response. A world where the two of them could sing together for a living. That would be a really nice world to live in. Seungwoo seemed satisfied with his answer as he stood up and went to his dresser to get out another set of comforters.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sleeping on the carpet. You need to rest, Gyulie.” Ah, the nickname. There it is again.

“It’s your bed,” Hangyul said meekly.

“It is,” 

“You should be the one sleeping on it.” 

“I told you, it’s okay, right? Unless,” Seungwoo’s smirked knowingly at a flushing Hangyul, “Are you offering?”

“I didn’t say anything!” Hangyul huffed irritably trying to will down the flush on his cheeks.

“Then I’m going to sleep on the carpet,” Seungwoo pretended to put the comforter down when Hangyul’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm from the bed.

“Sleep next to us,” Hangyul whispered, the older just looked at him, waiting for him to continue, “please.”

“I,” Hangyul stuttered, “I think Junie would really appreciate it if we didn’t kick you out. He might blame himself in the morning.” A part of it may be true, but Hyeongjun also knew their sunbae would gladly offer his bed to the brothers.

“Alright,” Seungwoo pretended like he wasn’t planning to sleep on the bed anyway, “since Hyeongjun would appreciate it.” Man, is Hangyul such a tough cookie to cut through.

He put the comforters over a sleeping Hyeongjun until it reached his side. That was the plan in the first place. Seungwoo just had too much fun riling the younger up, waiting for the Gryffindor to finally break. He settled behind Hangyul, who was sandwiched between him and Hyeongjun, making himself as comfortable as he can. And that meant scooting closer to the middle, arms ghosting behind Hangyul’s back.

He felt the Gryffindor tense slightly, before he let out a bated breath, “Do you think we’ll ever know who did this?”

“The only person we can trust now is the head mistress,” Seungwoo replied, “you should sleep, Gyulie.”

When the younger didn’t reply, he tried to get some sleep of his own. He was already on the verge of getting caught by his dreams, when he felt Hangyul turn towards him. His palm ghosting above Seungwoo’s cheek for a while as if contemplating his next move. Despite his sleepiness Seungwoo didn’t miss the press of lips that warmed his forehead, and a whispered “Thank you,” before Hangyul turned back hastily to hug his brother from behind.

The Ravenclaw smiled to himself. As cocky as the Gryffindor is when he’s on the field, he turns to a stuttering mess when it’s just the two of them. Seungwoo wondered when Hangyul will finally have the courage to take things one step further. He could wait for him for as long as he can, but he would really like it if he could graduate Hogwarts with a boyfriend in tow.

* * *

Everyone was keeping a close eye on Hyeongjun for the entire day. The fifth years wouldn’t leave his side. Even Dohyon, the big baby, would glare at anyone who came close to the Hufflepuff, growling like a tiger cub as he protects Hyeongjun from his lab partner. His bloody lab partner from potions. 

Needless to say, Hyeongjun was growing tired of it. He was already getting enough protection before, but now everyone’s just treating him like a porcelain doll waiting to be shattered. Don’t get him wrong, he’s really thankful towards his friends and hyungs, but sometimes too much of it can get a little bit suffocating.

“Minhee, I think I’m okay going inside alone,” he stopped his friend before he set foot in his charms class. The Slytherin already had a habit of walking Hyeongjun to class even before, but not actually sitting inside with him. 

“Dongpyo said-”

“No,” Hyeongjun said finatively, “I’m going in there alone, okay? Go spend your free time with the others.”

Minhee nodded defeatedly but not before trying to stay and wait outside. Hyeongjun just glared at him, and even though Minhee’s much taller and intimidating, he will always be afraid of Hyeongjun. And so he made his way back to the empty transfiguration room to find the others.

Hyeongjun was scribbling some notes on his parchment, when a shy Ravenclaw sat next to him.

“Hi,” she forced a smile and waved awkwardly at Hyeongjun.

“Uhm Hi,” Hyeongjun replied back, just as shy. He knows the Ravenclaw from his other classes as well. He believes her name is,

“Haru,” she finished his thought.

“Hyeongjun,” he introduced himself back.

“I know,” she whispered. Hyeongjun looked at her curiously, “I just wanted to sit next to you, so people won’t think you don’t have company.”

“I always sit alone,” he smiled. It wasn’t something he was ashamed of. In seldom times like this, when he wasn’t in the same class with any of his friends, he would always be happy with his own company.

“I heard what happened,” she said cautiously. Ah, so word got out already. The prank itself didn’t really bother him that much. His hyungs from Gryffindor already played much worse pranks than that. The scent and stain won’t be permanent won’t even be permanent. Sure it shocked him at the very least, but he couldn’t think of any other reason than a prank for someone to do it to him. A misplaced prank at that.

What bothers him is that other people already know about it. People he doesn’t even know personally. And he would be known as that one kid who unfortunately got dumped by blood and fish on his bed. But pranks like that always happen in Hogwarts. Eventually stories would die down and people would move on. The attention would only be temporary.

“Yeah,” he laughs half heartedly, “my bed was a mess. Good thing it was cleaned the morning after.”

“Oh,” she said relieved, “that’s great. Mine didn’t come off for a couple of days.”

“This happened to you before?”

“Not only once,” she smiled sadly, “but it’s not a prank when it reaches that point, right?” Hyeongjun suddenly felt sorry for her. 

“Do you know why they did that to you?”

“Blood status,” she whispered, “they don’t like it when a Half-Blood is topping potions.”

“Do you know who did it?” She shook her head.

“I only have an inkling. But there are too many students who are capable of doing it. I tried to report it before but the faculty just dismissed it.” 

Bullying wasn’t unheard of in the muggle world, but in Hogwarts, some students get away with it almost always. Give the wrong child a wand and they could cause tremendous damage to their peers. Make that child an heir to a prominent wizarding family, and you got yourself a breeding ground for criminals.

“I’m very sorry,” Hyeongjun said sympathetically. The other girl just smiled at him as if she’s used to hearing that from other people.

“It’s fine. I hope yours is an isolated case.”

Their professor arrived and their potions class started. The two sat beside each other peacefully, an unspoken pact to be friends hanging between them.

* * *

Yohan told Hangyul that yes, he’d keep an eye on Hyeongjun. No, he won’t try to do any funny business. Whatever that means.

Just like every other practice that Hyeongjun attended, Yohan caught the snitch just as fast as his records. Maybe being with the Hufflepuff was not only doing him good emotionally, but it helps him be motivated to practice Quidditch as well.

“Hyung, you’re done,” Hyeongjun’s wide eyes greeted him as he went towards the stands.

“Yeah, I wanted to wrap up early,” Yohan put away his things in his bag, “You ready for O.W.Ls?”

The Hufflepuff groaned dramatically, “Don’t even remind me. I’ve been taking some time off of studying to rest my mind before the exams.”

“That’s great,” Yohan smiled with encouragement, “I heard you were already topping your charms class.” Hyeongjun froze at the mention of it, remembering what Haru said earlier.

“Hyung,” Hyeongjun started, trying to get Yohan’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think there’s still prejudice within Hogwarts?” Hyeongjun bit his lip, “within the houses, the stereotypes, blood status hierarchy?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I just talked to someone earlier. She got picked on because she topped her potions class,” Hyeongjun continued, “even though she’s a Half-Blood.”

“Oh,” Yohan thought for a moment, “yeah, it still exists. The wizarding world isn’t as progressive when it comes to values and morals.”

“Do you think,” Hyeongjun shook his head, “that maybe the prank was done to me because I’m not a Pure-blood?” 

“Oh no, hey,” Yohan held the younger’s chin up so the younger could look at him in the eyes, “I don’t know if that prank was accidental like you believed, but I don’t think anyone would discriminate you because of your blood status.” He felt like bile was rising up his throat. He can’t tell him about the Slytherins, not yet. Wooseok will kill him. And he would only come off as someone who discriminates against them. That wouldn’t make him any less different.

Besides, if the pieces do fall into place, then his presence in Hyeongjun’s life plays a key role in the current situation. A part of him still tramples down the thought, too selfish to actually acknowledge it. Since accepting it means he was affecting the Hufflepuff negatively, and it meant getting away from him for both of their own good.

He just couldn’t do it. Not when he lived his life not knowing someone as kind and as gentle as Hyeongjun. And not when the both of them are already past being acquaintances.

“If anyone tries to harm you, they’ll have to go through me.” He opened his palm as an invitation for the Hufflepuff to take, which Hyeongjun held onto shyly. It still amuses Yohan that even though they have been hanging out for weeks, Hyeongjun would still drown in his shyness from time to time.

“I already have hyung for that,” Hyeongjun giggled at Yohan.

“And I can’t add to that?” 

“You can be my friend,” Hyeongjun smiled up at him, cheeks red from the cold night. Yohan had to keep himself from staring too long at the younger boy. 

“But I thought I already am?” Yohan pouted jokingly.

“No, I meant,” Hyeongjun slowly interlaced their fingers, “treat me as your friend,” he mumbled as he leaned his face towards Yohan’s shoulder to hide a growing flush, “I don’t need another sibling.”

Oh. Yohan held the younger’s hand tighter, covering the top with his other hand. A silent promise to protect him,

As his friend. And hopefully in the future, maybe even.. no. No funny business. Sorry, Gyul.

* * *

Hyeongjun walked back to his dorms, a smile gracing his lips. He makes a note to give back Yohan’s scarf after the Gryffindor profusely apologized for not having a second one to give to him tonight.

His heart thudded in his chest. He’s not that naive to not realize that maybe, he may have developed a slight crush on the Quidditch player throughout the weeks. He knows it wouldn’t lead to anything. Besides, he’s his brother’s best friend, his famous best friend to boot. But at least Yohan makes him happy, and he’s fine with it for now. 

He bounced back happily to his room, expecting clean Hufflepuff sheets to greet him. The door let out the same smell of rust, iron filling his lungs. Red splattered everywhere, even some on Eunsang’s sheets. Words written on their walls in big red letters.

He fell to the floor and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe :) so that happened


	11. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are not going to ruin our dongsaengs’ relationships because of this incident.” 

Hangyul swerved through the castle as fast as he could when a panicked Eunsang ran towards the Gryffindor tower. He didn’t care that the Hufflepuff fell behind his steps. Rage and fury coursed through his veins, adding to the adrenaline that kicked in when he listened to Eunsang, barely making out his words through bated breaths. The words ‘Hyeongjun’ and ‘crying’ were enough for him to quickly tap the barrel to Hufflepuff dormitory entrance, pushing his way inside.

“Hyung, wait-” Eunsang’s voice rang behind him.

Maybe he didn’t think this through. 

More than a dozen pairs of eyes greeted him as he stepped inside, including Seungwoo’s and the Headmistress’. His red robes stood in stark contrast with all the sunny colors of the Hufflepuff common room. A place to serve as the Hufflepuffs’ safe space, said Helga Hufflepuff. But he doubts that’s the case for his baby brother anymore. He needed to get him out of there.

Seungwoo looked between him, the headmistress, and the crowd of students who started to murmur around them. 

“Gyul? You forgot some of your books at my place, right?” Seungwoo asked him from across the room.

He didn’t. But he nodded in response. He knows what Seungwoo is doing, and so does the Headmistress, so she looked at him, as if saying she’ll talk to him about it soon.

Eunsang finally caught up with him, nervously looking at the audience that started to stare and form. Word already got out. This is bad.

“Eunsang-ssi, please meet me at Nam Dohyon’s room,” Seungwoo turned to him, “Gyul, you can come with us first, then we can go to my room together.” 

“Everyone, please go back to your rooms,” the Headmistress motioned for Eunsang and Hangyul to follow them.

Hangyul walked towards them wordlessly. He knows he acted irrationally, should’ve waited for a go signal from anyone. But who can blame him when his brother is straight up being harassed by his housemates. 

“Sorry about that,” Seungwoo whispered next to him as they walked towards Dohyon’s room, “better if they talk about the two of us, rather than you and Hyeongjun.”

Seungwoo didn’t have to say sorry. It was his fault for acting without thinking yet the Ravenclaw is the one apologizing after making up an alibi. He didn’t know how to express his apology and gratefulness so he reached for Seungwoo’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. He was about to let go when the older held on tightly, interlacing their fingers as they walked the dorms together.

Eunsang wanted to scream. But they have to think of Hyeongjun first.

* * *

Hangyul ran towards a shaking Hyeongjun in Dohyon’s bed, scooping him in a comforting hug as he rearranged themselves. The Hufflepuff was bundled up in their maknae’s blankets, drowning himself with the sheer warmth as much as he can, yet shivers were still wracking his body as he continued to sob on his brother’s nape.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Hangyul placed a soothing kiss on his forehead, “hyung is here.”

Hyeongjun can’t even form words, his voice being swallowed by hiccups of breath every time he tries to speak. Hangyul shushes him to calm him down, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Everyone in the room were looking at the two brothers sadly. Hyeongjun was one of the sweetest people in Hogwarts. How anyone could hate him is beyond everyone who knows him personally.

The Headmistress turned to Seungwoo, she wouldn’t be able to talk to Hangyul when he was the only person who could comfort Hyeongjun best.

“Room investigations are ongoing at the moment,” she explained to Seungwoo, but still loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear, “Do you know what may have prompted this?”

People who knew Hyeongjun already had an inkling. The words written in blood were already evidence that some students weren’t happy with Hyeongjun’s relationships. One in particular. But they didn’t have sufficient evidence to present to the faculty.

“We feel like we already know the cause, Professor,” Seungwoo continued, “we just need time to explain it to the affected parties.”

It will be really difficult to explain to Hyeongjun and Yohan the needed comprises in this situation. It wasn’t a secret to anyone in their circle that the two have been dancing around each other for the past few weeks. They needed to be separated from each other, at least for now, until the flames die down. Seungwoo knew persuading Hyeongjun would be easy. The Hufflepuff would immediately understand what’s happening, given that the main victim of this is him. Yohan on the other hand will always be stubborn until the end. Hopefully, if they explain what’s been happening to Hyeongjun, then he could settle in an agreement.  
  
“Professor,” the doors opened to reveal someone they least expected.

“Wooseok hyung,” Eunsang and Dohyon greeted him confusedly.

“I’m done with the investigations,” he paid the others no mind as they looked at him surprised. Now isn’t the time for explanations.

“Wooseok, thank you for answering our call,” the Head mistress nodded for him to join them, “Did you find anything that could lead us to the students who did this?”

Wooseok didn’t answer. He was looking softly at the bed where Hangyul was hugging Hyeongjun, he snapped his eyes away from the sight. He really wanted to go and comfort the Hufflepuff as well. If anyone in the room knew of the pain Hyeongjun was feeling right now, it was Wooseok. He knew that’s what everyone wanted to do as well. But Hangyul was enough right now, the rest can go talk to him at the right time.

“Yes,” Wooseok answered firmly, “the blood they used wasn’t fish blood this time,”

“It’s from a wild deer. Probably caught in the forbidden forest.” He explained.

“Is there any significance to this?” Seungwoo asked, forgoing to ask the other question of how in the world does Wooseok know the differences of animal blood.

“Perhaps. The other case had vendace blood,”

“You mean the fish from the Great Lake?” Seungwoo slowly tried to put the pieces together.

“Exactly. Main suspects right now could be Slytherins. There were empty polyjuice vials found in a nearby corridor. They could have posed as Hufflepuffs to get inside unnoticed.” 

“And the deer’s blood?”

“Has similar descriptions to a harassment case in Ravenclaw,”

“Park Haru.” Seungwoo knew of this case as well. Until now, the culprits haven’t been found out and it’s been months already.

“We’re trying as hard as we can to catch the suspects. They won't only be filed against harassment but to violating the rules of Hogwarts as well. Going in the forbidden forest not only once will have them put in great consequences,” the Headmistress explained, “Thank you for your service, Wooseok-ssi.”

Wooseok nodded in acknowledgement. He didn’t plan to get involved with these cases in the first place. Back then, he promised himself to stay away from anything that could connect him to student service again. But he can’t just leave innocent students as victims of this system. 

“I believe this isn’t just some targeting based on jealousy, much like what it’s implying,” Wooseok spoke to the rest of them. He knew everyone wanted to point hands at the developing relationship between Hyeongjun and Yohan, but something felt off.

“How so?” Seungwoo’s attention was solely on Wooseok.

“Park Haru and Hyeongjun both have something similar.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her harassment case dated from previous months if you can recall. The cause was-”

“Blood Status discrimination,” the Professor answered for them.

Wooseok nodded in confirmation, “This started because-”

“They’re both Half-bloods,” Seungwoo continued like everything was suddenly making sense. 

“The blood in these cases are used to mock their status,” Wooseok explained, “vendace, deer, they compare them to animals. Making it seem that their status are not enough to be recognized as someone excelling in wizardry.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I used to receive them as well.” Wooseok smiled ruefully at Seungwoo. Everyone turned quiet after that, guilt and apologies hung in the air. Wooseok never mentioned the reason for his reclusiveness, not since he forfeited being Slytherin's Prefect. The reason was always at the back of their mind, but it was different when the words were finally spoken. Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe space, but it didn't serve the purpose, not right now, not even before.

“Hyeongjun-ah,” Seungwoo broke the silence, “it’s better for you to stay in my room for now,” he sighed, looking at the Headmistress for approval.

Hyeongjun wanted to protest. He already gave Seungwoo too much trouble during the last incident. He doesn’t want to bother the older anymore.

“I insist,” Seungwoo smiled at him, “your brother will be there too. I think he’s much more of a handful than you are,” Hangyul started protesting beside him when Eunsang spoke.

“Hyungs,” Eunsang spoke cautiously, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but what are we going to do now?”

“It’s true that there is a big possibility this is a hate crime on blood status,” Seungwoo continued, “but we shouldn’t ignore the other possibility as well,”

Dread was already creeping up his throat. Hyeongjun knew what was going to happen, and he knew in his heart this wasn’t what he wanted.

“Hyeongjun should steer clear from-” 

“No,” Wooseok interrupted defiantly, “no one’s avoiding anyone.”

“Wooseokie,”

“We are not going to ruin our dongsaengs’ relationships because of this incident.” 

“We’re not ruining it, Seok. We’re trying to avoid anymore complications with this case. If Hyeongjun avoids Yohan, and the harassment still continues, then we know for sure that this is targeted hate. The faculty can move forward with proper sanctions regarding this-”

Yohan. Yohan. Yohan. They were going to keep him separated from Yohan.

“Proper sanctions? Where was it for the past three years, Seungwoo? Where was it for the entirety of Hogwarts’ history? You think it’s easy to catch these students when we live in a freaking magical world where it’s bloody easy to erase evidence!” 

“Seok, we’re trying our best to serve justice as best as we can. A small action step is still an action.”

“Seungwoo is right, Wooseok,” The Headmistress spoke, “I’m very sorry for what happened to you, and to all the other students who were victims of this. Please know that the faculty are trying their best to eradicate this system which enables bullying. But for now, I hope you understand the necessary steps we have to take in order to make this effective. If this means Hyeongjun,” she looked to the bed at Hyeongjun who already knew what was about to come next, “will have to find another Astronomy tutor, then I believe this would already be a step further in avoiding another incident to happen.”

Wooseok looked like he wanted to protest, gazing sadly at Hyeongjun who was staring blankly in front of him. 

“Fine,” Wooseok said sternly, “Gyul, are you okay with this?” he didn’t know what Wooseok was expecting. Did he expect his brother to disagree? A tiny bit of hope was blossoming inside of him. Perhaps Hangyul would say no. He wouldn’t want his brother and best friend to be separated, right? But that hope slowly died when Hangyul bit his lip, seemingly already coming down to a decision. He slowly nodded his head, turning to Hyeongjun with a quiet apology.

Wooseok sighed.

“Hyeongjun?” Wooseok asked quietly. Was he asking for his permission too? What difference would it make when everybody already decided for him. Or perhaps he was prompting him to say something, anything to at least let the others know he was okay. But he wasn’t. So who was he to respond at this point? His heart felt like dropping to his gut, lungs burning from the unshed tears he still had. And just like that, his body wracked again, shivers coming down, as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He wasn’t okay with this. But they didn’t have a choice.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Hangyul hugged him closely, “I’m so sorry.” He murmured on top of Hyeongjun’s head.

Hyeongjun should be mad at him. But a part of him knew that they were doing the right thing. He couldn’t get mad at Hangyul. He is the only one Hyeongjun truly has.

Seungwoo masked the regret that threatened to show on his features. He sometimes contemplates accepting the role of the Head Boy when his personal relationships get involved. Conflicts of interest are part of this job, he should know that by now. But he can’t help but have his heart shatter at the sight.

Wooseok, who was always the stoic one, was blinking back his tears. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He agreed to take this job so students like him wouldn’t live in fear. He knew he had to make sacrifices at one point for this system to be completely gone. Yet no amount of preparation prepared him for the sight of his dongsaeng breaking down. 

“Stick to your friends, bun,” Hangyul wiped his tears away, “we can’t let this happen to you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahaha i like hurting myself and my readers. yay how was your weekend


	12. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always knew deep in his heart that he wasn’t as special to the older boy as Yohan was to him. Hyeongjun hoped that maybe, at least Yohan would fight for their friendship.

Hyeongjun didn’t like it at all. For five years he managed to blend himself inside the crowd, but now he felt numerous gazes burn his back as his feet dragged him to the Great Hall.

Eunsang tried to calm him by not letting go of his hand, while Dohyon tried to shield the two with his height. And that’s what Hyeongjun has been doing for the past few days. Being monitored by Minhee, Eunsang, Dohyon, and Dongpyo, and occasionally Junho.

It wasn’t really uncommon for other houses to go over the other tables, but there was an unspoken rule to have their boundaries. And so, it was Eunsang and Dohyon’s turn to watch over him. 

The hyungs can’t really protect him publicly, given their individual status in Hogwarts. They can’t have another incident again. Everyone knows he’s staying in Seungwoo’s room temporarily, which wasn’t really a big deal. Other students would think, it’s just like having a roommate.

No, it’s not.

Sleeping next to his brother, who still dreams about Quidditch even in his sleep, is a disaster. He sometimes wakes up due to being kicked out of bed or just Hangyul rolling around pushing him further the edge.

Good thing Seungwoo is there to wrap a helping hand so his brother could stay in place. At least that’s what he wants to believe. He doesn’t want to think about the other reasons. Those two could keep them and sort them on their own. 

He shook his head from his thoughts as he sat down the Hufflepuff table. He now grew anxious around his housemates, feeling safer in the company of his hyungs and his friends. _In the company of Yohan_. His mind tried to whisper. He quickly shook his head, and concentrated on keeping his food down. His appetite has been declining due to the anxiety after the incident. Not only is he being targeted, but people are starting to notice him. This isn’t just a one time thing that will die down anymore.

The crowd around him started to become louder again, and he knew who entered the halls. _He’s back_. His heart started to thud in his chest, dread creeping up his throat just like the start of an onset panic attack.

_Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look._

The hyungs already talked to Yohan about the arrangement. They weren’t allowed to see each other anymore. At least for now, that’s what they said. He seriously doubts that’s the case. Yohan will never get down from the wizarding pedestal. That’s his fate for being a prodigy. And Hyeongjun will only be that Hufflepuff he befriended a couple of months during his sixth year. He tried not to get hurt at the thought, but it was too much.

And yet Yohan didn’t go to lunch for a couple of days after that. Hyeongjun thought maybe he was too consumed by guilt to show up. Yet Hangyul said Yohan just wasn’t feeling well, so he’s been eating his lunch in his dorms. Which just convinces Hyeongjun that Yohan must really not care if that’s the case. He would’ve reached out even through Hangyul if he did.

His eyes passed over the group of Quidditch players taking a seat on the bench. Hangyul looked restless, Seungyoun had his usual grin set to a thin frown, and Yohan... Yohan was looking down. 

Hyeongjun’s breath caught in his throat. It’s been a while since he last saw the Gryffindor... Yet he can’t deny that he was disappointed Yohan didn’t even look over their table once. Sure, he wasn’t talking to anyone, but that was very typical of him.

And so, Hyeongjun watered down the last bit of hope he had, as he continued to swallow the food like it was a responsibility. He always knew deep in his heart that he wasn’t as special to the older boy as Yohan was to him. Hyeongjun hoped that maybe, at least Yohan would fight for their friendship. Maybe he would think this whole thing is ridiculous, but by the way he was acting right now, Hyeongjun knew that he already accepted it, just like Hangyul and Wooseok.

“Hey,” someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see a familiar Gryffindor smiling at him, “How have you been?”

“Yugyeom sunbae,” he greeted, taking the attention of Eunsang and Dohyon.

“I still owe you that Hogsmeade date,” Yugyeom said loudly, catching the attention of the other Hufflepuffs sitting near them.

“You mean the one with the free food?” Dohyon screeched loudly. Yugyeom looked alarmed for a moment, but masked it immediately.

“Yeah, of course! Talk to me about it soon, okay?” Yugyeom handed a small piece of parchment towards Hyeongjun, “Go along with it.” He whispered so only Hyeongjun could hear.

“Okay,” Hyeongjun answered confusedly. He opened the parchment to see a note,

_9PM, Corridor beside Seungwoo hyung’s dorm._   
_Please meet me one last time. _   
_-Leo_

Leo. How could he forget.

It warmed Hyeongjun that he still used something only the two of them knew.

* * *

“Well, you’re looking happy today,” Haru laughed at Hyeongjun’s smiling face, “I told you it eventually gets better,” she ruffled his hair as he sat down beside her.

Ever since the news broke out, Haru made it her daily mission to watch over Hyeongjun during potions, since none of his friends attend the class. She also became Hyeongjun’s studying partner for Astronomy.

They way she almost cried when Hyeongjun told her the investigations for her case was opened yet again, had him feel sorry for the Ravenclaw. Here he was, given the golden spoon of having justice served almost immediately because of his connections, yet Haru, an ordinary student had to wait for months so she could have an update on hers. Privileged, he tells himself. He should be thankful about it. But now it just makes him want to pursue a career in magical law enforcement even more. He wants to make a difference in the wizarding community, not only serving the elite, but most importantly those who don’t have the privilege to have accessible investigations.

He’s glad he met Haru. She’s a breath of fresh air that he needed to escape his circle once in a while. Although he already introduced Haru to the other fifth years and Dohyon, she still only hangs out with him during potions and occasionally greets him during lunch time. Minhee would often joke that he felt like he was hanging out with two Hyeongjuns when Haru walks with them to classes. Haru was just as sweet and as much of an introvert as Hyeongjun, that must be why. And yet the little coos and teasing his friends let out don’t go unnoticed when Haru tags along at very rare occasions.

“You guys are cute, hyung,” Dohyon would often coo.

“You’re still cuter, Junie,” Minhee would comment, but would quickly add, “Yeah, yeah, you look cute together,” due to Eunsang elbowing him.

Hyeongjun wasn’t blind to what his friends are doing. Sure, him and Haru may look cute together, they may even get along so well just by how similar they are. But he just sees her as a friend, and more like a soulmate. He just hopes that the blush Haru sports when the others tease them is due to embarrassment. He doesn’t want to think about the other indication it may have.

“Do you want to study Astronomy later?” Haru asked. Right, it was something they did every once in a while.

“Oh I’m sorry, I can’t, I’m meeting someone later,” Hyeongjun said apologetically.

“Right,” Haru quickly masked her disappointment, “I heard you got a date?”

Hyeongjun panicked thinking Haru knew who he was going to meet when it dawned on him.

“Oh no, no, no,” Hyeongjun quickly said, “Yugyeom sunbae is just a sunbae.”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” she said teasingly, “you can just tell me, you know?”

Hyeongjun wanted to facepalm right then and there. Yugyeom what have you done.

“No, it’s just that, we became acquaintances because of circumstance,”

“Ah,” Haru nodded understandingly, Hyeongjun was thankful she wasn’t the prodding type, “so you don’t like him that way?” Haru tried to come off nonchalantly.

“No, and neither does he,” Hyeongjun laughed. Why is this his life again?

“Okay,” Haru smiled again like nothing happened, “so Astronomy?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow then.” Haru smiled softly.

* * *

It was nearly nine in the evening, and Hyeongjun still doesn’t see anyone. It was good that the corridors around this side of the castle only houses the faculty, Seungwoo, and Eunbi. He had nothing to worry about if he was going to meet someone secretly here. Well, aside from Hangyul and Seungwoo, that is. 

He knew it was wrong for him to tell them he was going out studying with Haru, but the older two don’t even talk to her, and that just gives Hyeongjun a chance to lie his way through this. He silently says sorry to the poor girl for being dragged to his excuse. This won’t harm anyone, as far as his calculations go.

Hyeongjun was already getting impatient, it’s been fifteen minutes past nine and no one was still showing up. He was ready to retreat to Seungwoo’s room when a hand shot to grab his arm from behind, another hand covering his scream, dragging him to a door behind him.

He was already ready to run out the door when his captor released him but the door magically disappeared.

“W-what?” He tried touching the walls in a panic. Thinking of other possible ways to escape. This is it. This is how he was going to die.

“Room of Requirement,” a deep voice spoke behind him, “Sorry, it took me so long to find it.”

“Yohan hyung,”

Hyeongjun wanted to run to him when he turned around. Yohan looked like he didn’t get much sleep for the last couple of days. There are bags under his eyes and he looked rather tired from just standing.

“Hey, Junie,” Yohan opened his arms as an invitation for a hug.

Hyeongjun gladly accepted by tackling him to the ground. He wasn’t even ashamed about their position at this point. He missed Yohan so much that he couldn’t care any less.

“How did you find this? Isn’t it really hard to find the room at will?” 

“Not at will. You can’t just make it appear,” Yohan pushed Hyeongjun’s bangs from his forehead, “you have to be in really dire need.”

“And what did you need?”

“You,” Yohan breathed, “I needed to see you again. Spent the rest of the week apparating left and right, touching walls instead of sleeping,” he laughed. It was supposed to be funny, but Hyeongjun was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“Hyung, don’t put your health in danger because of me,” he pouted as Yohan shifted to a sitting position, still supporting Hyeongjun on his lap. Good thing, they landed on a cushion. The room was surrounded by pillows, blankets, and cushions, anyway. It must have sensed Yohan’s restlessness for the past few days.

“Yugyeom hyung said you were looking miserable during lunch. I had to do something about it. Just wanted to talk to you, you know? Ask how you’ve been.” Yohan tried to act cool, but Hyeongjun wanted to cry. Yohan cared. He wasn’t just a friend. Yohan spent days trying to look for this room, just to ask him how he’s been. 

Students who only knew Yohan as Yohan the Quidditch player would never realize how advanced his magic skills are. Not only was he a licensed apparator, but he set out a plan to find the Room of Requirement, something not even the smartest of wizards can think of since it’s very hard to summon. 

A very smart move. They’d have their privacy with not a single student that can spy on them without knowing the intent the room was summoned for. A loophole. Kim Yohan just defied Han Seungwoo and the whole faculty. The thrill of it all was getting to Hyeongjun.

They spent the rest of the night catching up with each other. Hyeongjun telling him about Haru, and Yohan talking about his apparating adventures while looking for the room.

Hyeongjun noticed a curious quirk of eyebrow from Yohan when he talked about Haru.

“She’s my new study buddy!”

“Hangyul said she’s an introvert like you,” Yohan prodded, “how did you manage to get her out of her shell?”

“Hmm,” Hyeongjun thought for a moment, “I guess she warmed up to me, you know? Just like how I warmed up to you.”

He didn’t notice the way Yohan froze at that. 

“Well,” Yohan coughed, “I hope I can meet her soon when investigations are over.” He smiled slightly at Hyeongjun. At least he was happy. He couldn’t deny Hyeongjun the support system he needs right now. Even if it meant someone else taking his place.

“I hope so too,” Hyeongjun smiled softly, “she’s really nice, hyung!”

“Nicer than me?” Yohan tried to joke.

“Hyung,” Hyeongjun whined, the clock above the room was blaring already, “I think it’s time for us to go,” he said sadly.

“It is,” Yohan still wasn’t letting go of his support on Hyeongjun’s waist.

“Is this goodbye?” Hyeongjun bit his lip as he looked down.

“Do you want it to be?” Yohan asked the Hufflepuff as he tried to move up, but Yohan tightened his grip.

“No,” Hyeongjun answered honestly.

“Then come see me again. Friday, same time, the room will be waiting.”

“Okay,” Hyeongjun breathed out. There was a moment of silence, just the two of them in each others’ embrace. When Yohan leaned forward slowly, placing his lips softly on Hyeongjun’s forehead.

“I’ll see you,” Yohan promised him. Hyeongjun nodded, as he got up, trying to cover the blush that was rising to his cheeks. Yohan wanted to tease him about it but he decided to spare the Hufflepuff the embarrassment. He smiled softly as Hyeongjun pretended to dust himself from nonexistent dirt.

Bidding goodbye seemed easier now, a promise of another meeting soon.

Hyeongjun closed the door to the Room of Requirement, cheeks flushed, a smile on his face. Deep down he knew that a part of this was wrong, if not entirely. But he can’t help but want to see Yohan again and again. They already found a loophole, and they were going to use it to their advantage.

_Temptation_. Yohan’s words echoed in his mind._ Don’t fall too close to temptation_.

But how can he not when Yohan was his Sun and he was Icarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungseok side arc next update uwu 
> 
> What did you think of the latest chapter? :D


	13. Just like an Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thought I could stop whatever this is that’s been happening to Hogwarts,” he hiccups, “turns out it’s a lot harder when someone who matters to you gets involved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Seungseok side arc for you guys uwu

The chill of the night was starting to creep inside Seungyoun’s robes. He clutched his scarf close to his nose, which he can barely feel anymore. It was loud and foggy in Hogsmeade during these months. It made him wonder why Wooseok would ask him to go out at such a crowded place, given that the Slytherin has always kept to his own.

He entered the Three Broomsticks, careful not to attract any attention. But his efforts were already thrown away as students eye a certain Slytherin drinking at the corner of the inn. He still clutched at his scarf, cold still lingering on his skin. 

“Hey,” Seungyoun approached the Slytherin slowly. Wooseok just nodded in acknowledgment, never taking his eyes off of his drink.

“Firewhisky?” Seungyoun asked him incredulously. It’s not that it’s unusual to see Wooseok drinking, but their friend only drinks when life stresses him out. Something must be really wrong.

“Seok you okay?”

“What does it look like, Cho?” Wooseok sneered at him.

“I didn’t go all the way here to have a fight with you,” Seungyoun sighed, “tell me why you dragged me here,”

The Slytherin stood up abruptly, wobbling slightly at the sudden force. Seungyoun quickly held an arm to shield him from prying eyes. Nobody needed to see Wooseok in this state. 

“Walk with me and I’ll tell you,” he whispered into Seungyoun’s ear, his deep voice vibrating, causing Seungyoun to shiver. It didn’t go unnoticed by Wooseok who smirked slightly at the effect he has on the Gryffindor.

“Are you insane? It’s below zero degrees-” he stopped at the sudden expression Wooseok sported. His bottom lip slightly jutted in a pout, eyes shining wide at him. What the bloody fuck did Wooseok drink?

“I,” Seungyoun pinched his nose, “fine.” He tells himself he didn’t agree because of a simple expression Wooseok did. But how can anyone say no to that kind of face? And from Wooseok out of all people?

Wooseok smirked mischievously, dragging the Gryffindor out of the inn, numerous eyes trailing behind them. Seungyoun couldn’t care right now. Not when he had a carefree Wooseok in his arms.

They walked around the perimeter, finally arriving at the castle grounds. Hogwarts was mostly deserted outside, since students would rather be at Hogsmeade, in the library studying, or just in their common rooms basking in the warmth of the fireplace.

Seungyoun would kill to be warm in all honesty, but Wooseok’s incessant grip on his arm prevents him from doing so. 

“Are you going to tell me now?” Seungyoun asked the Slytherin who’s been busy concentrating on walking a straight path.

Wooseok just hummed in return, grip tightening on Seungyoun. The Gryffindor swears his blood circulation is cut off by how hard the other is clinging to him... not that he minds.

“I thought I could do it, you know?” Wooseok whispered quietly. Seungyoun didn’t say anything, urging him to continue.

“Thought I could stop whatever this is that’s been happening to Hogwarts,” he hiccups, “turns out it’s a lot harder when someone who matters to you gets involved.”

“It’s not your fault,”

“I know it’s not,” Wooseok rolled his eyes, this brat. “But I wanted to make a difference, I wanted to show everyone that I could stop this even without the power of being a prefect.”

Seungyoun released Wooseok’s grip on his arm, wrapping it around the smaller boy instead. “I know you would, Seok. You’re almost done solving it.”

“It seems that my investigation skills aren’t enough,” he chuckled darkly, “years of training, being put to waste.”

Training?

“I already smelled the fish blood, and even distinguished the deer’s, yet no amount of training can help me solve this bloody case. Fucking wizards.” he cursed under his breath.

“How can you even know that?”

“Bloodhound,” Wooseok answered simply.

“You have a pet bloodhound?” Seungyoun doesn’t know if the Slytherin is only shitting him at this point. The alcohol must have gotten to his system. There weren’t any bloodhounds in castle grounds. Not that he has heard of? It’s always been cats and owls and toads.

“No silly,” Wooseok giggles. The Slytherin giggled. Bloody hell, the world must be ending. He turned in Seungyoun’s arm so that they’re face to face, the fogs of their breaths mingling with each other, “I am the bloodhound.”

What? That didn’t make any sense, unless-

“Animagus.” Seungyoun whispered under his breath. Everything suddenly made sense. How Wooseok would always turn up at the right moment. How they can’t seem to find him anywhere most days. How he knew so damn much. He’s always been a spy inside the castles.

“Bingo,” Wooseok smiled at him. 

“But that’s-”

“Hard for a muggle to master?” Wooseok eyed him, but there was a cocky smirk on his lips.

“I didn’t say that. It’s just, I know you’re an incredible wizard, Seokie,” Seungyoun remembered that the boy is more than sensitive when drunk. Wooseok only huddled closer when he heard the nickname, playfulness dancing in his eyes, “But you didn’t expect me wanting to master animagi,” the Slytherin finished for him.

“They said I’m an animal for being a muggle,” Wooseok said with a straight voice, almost as if he sobered up, “and I owned up to that. Their words can’t hurt me anymore. So what if I’m an animal? I can tear them apart by being one.”

“You’re not an animal, Seok,” Seungyoun rested his forehead on top of Wooseok’s, “you are one of the most incredible wizards I know. Your blood status won’t change that.”

“I know,” he stuttered. He really had the audacity to sound cocky but his breaths came out in ragged puffs. He knew the Slytherin was only telling him these things because of his current state. Seungyoun promises himself not to tell the others about Wooseok’s abilities, not until Wooseok talks about it himself.

He moved his arm to Wooseok’s waist, supporting the Slytherin so they can walk back to the castle. It was already getting late. But Wooseok sharply turned to him again, not giving him any chance to retaliate.

“Youn,” Wooseok clutched at his chest, “we’re the only ones here. Don’t you want to kiss me?”

Seungyoun nearly doubled over if he didn’t have an unstable Wooseok in his arms, “Seok, you’re drunk, we can’t, you’re not in the right mind-” he managed to stumble over his words.

“So you don’t?” Wooseok jutted his lips in a pout yet again, “we’ve been dancing around each other for years, Youn. Just fucking kiss me.”

Wooseok nearly had him. Seungyoun’s last bits of control were already crumbling. It was already obvious by the way he was biting his lip.

It wouldn’t hurt, right? Wooseok wouldn’t get mad by a little peck. He’s doing this to satiate Wooseok’s drunkenness. He probably won’t remember this in the morning.

And so, he slowly pressed his lips to Wooseok’s. 

The Slytherin’s lips didn’t feel cold, like he imagined. It was soft and warm, just like velvet pressed upon his lips. He couldn’t deny that it was awkward and stiff. Seungyoun didn’t really feel comfortable kissing his drunk friend. Or lover? Were they lovers now? They need to talk about this when Wooseok sobers up.

Seungyoun started to pull away when Wooseok opened his lips to move against his. It was enough. Wooseok should be fine by now.

Seungyoun looked at Wooseok’s face. Cheeks flushed from the cold and warmth that lingered his skin. Eyebrows scrunched as if annoyed. Oh no, did he not like it? Did he finally sober up? He was about to apologize when Wooseok grabbed the back of his head, face getting closer to the Gryffindor’s again.

“Coward.” Wooseok whispered before crashing his lips to Seungyoun’s. 

The kiss wasn’t erratic. It was slow and controlled. Something a drunk person wouldn’t be able to do. Wooseok’s lips parted, tongue tracing the outline of Seungyoun’s lips, asking for entrance, which the Gryffindor granted.

Seungyoun suddenly awakened with new vigor, pressing Wooseok’s back to the wall, trapping him in his arms. He maneuvered them in a position where he had the upper hand. It’s as if he was suddenly awakened when Wooseok’s tongue touched his. He didn’t know what to feel. Should he feel betrayed? Or maybe happy that this played out better than he thought?

Because he didn’t taste a single drop of alcohol on Wooseok’s tongue.

Fucking Slytherins and their cunningness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for a while. I'm not really in the best mental head space as of the moment hehe. Hope yall are doing great! Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Your bookmarks, kudos, and comments would really mean a lot! Thank you so much for reading. You may follow this thread in my twitter as well, @pyx1e


End file.
